Tus deseos son mis ordenes
by Goddess of Luminosity
Summary: Kara Danvers tenía una vida normal. Su trabajo era corriente, sus amigos igual y su vida no era muy distinta de la de cualquier otra persona. Hasta una noche en la que visitó un bar con sus amigos Winn y James, donde al salir de este se encuentra con alguien que le ofrece cualquier cosa que desee en el mundo a cambio de nada. Supercorp. AU.
1. Muestra Gratis

**Muestra gratis.**

Humanos. Aunque su trabajo dependía de ellos y de que su comportamiento no fuera del todo "bueno" no podía soportar lo increíblemente idiotas que podían llegar a ser. Hacía un tiempo que no visitaba aquel rebaño de pestes que ahora se amontonaban y hacían fila para ser torturados ¿Desde qué momento exactamente sentir dolor se había convertido en un deseo en lugar de un castigo? No podía comprenderlo. Anteriormente su trabajo le sacaba sudor, esfuerzo y alguna que otra lágrima, pues convencer a una joven ama de casa a sucumbir a sus deseos carnales o a un monje de ser avaricioso fue muy distinto en el siglo pasado que en el presente. Había dejado de ser un trabajo divertido para convertirse en algo mortalmente aburrido, pues incluso en aquel bar donde las personas se reunían para beber luego de un largo día de trabajo, sin ninguna motivación más que relajarse, podía detectar 5 víctimas que le venderían su alma por sólo mirarlos y sonreírles.

Tontos, crédulos y lujuriosos humanos ¿Realmente aceptan cualquier trago de cualquier mujer atractiva como si nada? Detestaba lo fácil que se había convertido su tarea ¡Lo odiaba! Odiaba este siglo y sus libertades, aunque se suponía que debía recolectar aquellas "preciosas" almas, ninguna le parecía digna de ser recolectada por ella.

Sacudió un poco su vaso de whisky haciendo aparecer en él más de aquel líquido cristalino hasta que el mismo se encontró hasta el tope.

—¿Qué tal, nena? —el moreno que había estado observándola hace 39 minutos con exactitud por fin había decidido acercarse a ella, sin embargo el olor que desprendía le causó nauseas… lo había analizado y no tenía nada de interesante, Aaron Smith, 27 años, le gustaba jugar al póker y cada noche había una chica distinta en su cama… un alma bastante pútrida, a decir verdad —He estado observándote hace un rato y

—Piérdete.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de fijar sus verdes ojos en los de él, y sin decir absolutamente nada más el joven se marchó justo como lo ordenó. Soltó un suspiro de cansancio antes de acercar el vaso a sus labios y beber de lleno el whisky quemando su garganta y causándole un cosquilleo que había comenzado a dejar de disfrutar. Quizás debía inclinarse de nuevo al vino.

Colocó el vaso sobre la mesa, detallándolo con parsimonia como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. No había una sola persona en su alrededor que valiera siquiera la pena ofrecerle un trato y eso la sacaba un poco de sus casillas ¿Cómo era posible que pecar se había vuelto una moda? Era estúpido. Se levantó para marcharse de aquel para nada interesante lugar cuando un olor cautivador la detuvo. Buscó con su mirada por todo el lugar, tratando de llegar de alguna manera a aquella persona que desprendía ese exquisito olor y fue minutos después cuando sus ojos la encontraron. Acababa de entrar al sitio junto con dos personas más, un moreno y un chico con cara de friki y cabello oscuro. Ella era rubia, sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo y su piel blanca parecía de porcelana, su rostro irradiaba un deje de inocencia que hacía años no veía en una persona.

Se lamió los labios, sonriendo ante su maravilloso descubrimiento. Agudizó un poco su oído tratando de entender qué estaba hablando con sus dos acompañantes.

—Ella sólo decidió alejarse porque se sentía abrumada…

Sus dos amigos la escuchaban con atención, el tono de decepción en la voz de la joven le hizo sentir un poco de pena por ella. La estudió durante unos segundos, al parecer ella se le había declarado a una joven, que había decidido alejarse porque los sentimientos de la rubia la hacían sentir incomoda, y sólo podía preguntarse ¿Qué clase de estúpida desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer unas tijeras con esa rubia?

—No es… no es para tanto, Kara —habló el pelinegro que estaba a la derecha de la chica tomando una de sus manos por encima de la mesa.

—Sí, comprendo que no todas las personas son tan liberales, sin embargo el hecho de que se alejó de ti deja mucho que desear de ella —añadió el joven a su izquierda, de tez morena, con un tono de desagrado en su voz —. Mereces alguien mejor que ella.

—¡Pero realmente pensé que sentía algo por mí! —se quejó la rubia hundiéndose en su sitio.

—¡Vamos, Kara! —espetó el chico con cara de friki, alzando un poco su voz— Ni siquiera sabías si realmente estaba interesada en las chicas, aunque no puedo decir que se haya esforzado mucho en aclararlo cuando la ayudabas con su trabajo extra. Sólo olvídala, ella te necesita más a ti de lo que tú la necesitas a ella, ya verás.

—Winn tiene razón, no deberías afligirte por alguien así… ya conocerás a alguien que sí te demuestre lo que siente por ti y te valore.

—Sí, hay miles de chicas en National City, alguna que esté interesada verdaderamente en ti y en tu bondadosa alma puede estar en cualquier lugar —el llamado Winn bebió un poco de su trago y luego señaló a su alrededor— ¡Incluso aquí!

—Oh, créeme que sí —susurró desde la oscuridad de su sitio, meneando el vaso de whisky que poseía en sus manos con lentitud haciendo que se llenara nuevamente. Mordió su labio inferior detallando más a Kara, ansiando el momento correcto para acerarse a ella.

Había pasado una hora y ella continuaba en su sitio observando a Kara, ya había rechazado varios hombres que se acercaban a ofrecerle su compañía. Sólo esperaba su momento, el momento correcto y exacto para acercarse a la chica y hacer su maravillosa entrada frente a ella ofreciéndole todo a cambio de algo insignificante. Fue entonces cuando el chico friki, Winn, pareció estar pasado de copas, lo que obligó a su amigo moreno y a la joven a levantarse de sus lugares para marcharse de allí. James tuvo que acompañar a Winn para que nada le sucediera y Kara, ella tuvo que marcharse sola.

Kara esperó el bus en una parada cercana al bar en el que se encontraba con anterioridad, soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver a una pareja de enamorados pasando por la otra calle, sintiendo un poco de envidia por ellos.

—Daría cualquier cosa por tener algo como eso.

Esa era su señal.

—¿Acaso dijiste "cualquier cosa"?

La rubia dio un brinco en su lugar, mirando a todos lados en busca de la persona a la que pertenecía aquella voz. No logró divisar a nadie hasta que se giró para encaminarse de nuevo al bar, encontrándose con una mujer de piel pálida, cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes que la miraban con una extraña fascinación. Kara abrió sus labios para decir algo sin embargo no podía hacerlo, se sintió atraída de una manera inexplicable a la mujer frente a ella.

—Lo siento si te sorprendí, sólo estaba pasando por aquí y logré escuchar lo que dijiste —comentó con una sonrisa amigable, Kara sólo continuó mirándola embobada —, que darías cualquier cosa para tener una pareja ¿Cierto?

—Ah… yo ¿Q-Quién eres?

—¡Oh, eso es lo descubrirás más adelante! Sólo quiero hablar de negocios, cariño.

Kara la miró durante varios segundos sin decir nada, hasta que la golpeó la realidad, una extraña acababa de aparecer de la nada y estaba hablándole de hacer negocios… no era para nada convincente.

—Amm… usted… luce como una mujer muy confiable y comprometida —la miró de arriba abajo, aquella mujer fácilmente podía ser abogada o la CEO de alguna empresa multimillonaria pues su camisa y falda ajustada negra además de aquellos tacones que la hacían ver mucho más alta que Kara no parecían comprados en tienda de centro comercial —, pero mi hermana debe estar preocupada y… debo irme a casa ahora.

—Chica, pareces un poco exaltada… ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco y me escuchas?

—¿Escucharla? Sí… yo no… no soy una mujer de negocios así q

—¡Oh, vamos señorita Danvers! —le dio un pequeño toque a la tarjeta de identidad de CatCo que poseía Kara en su camisa, ella la miró curiosa de que aún la llevaba puesta, pues estaba segura de que la había guardado en su cartera al salir de la empresa como todos los días —¿No te interesaría tener todo lo que deseas en este mundo únicamente pidiéndolo?

Permanecieron mirándose fijamente durante varios segundos, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que Kara podía sentir la respiración de la pelinegra chocando en su rostro. Por un segundo pensó que iba a besarla pues se acercó un poco más a ella, casi rosando sus narices.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó, sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquellos orbes verdes que la miraban con fascinación y deseo —¿Quién eres?

—Sólo aparecí de la nada, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche para ofrecerte todo lo que siempre has deseado… ¿No tienes ni siquiera una mínima idea de quien puedo ser?

Ante aquellas palabras Kara sintió algo de miedo pues tenía razón, había aparecido de la nada, en medio de la noche en un lugar que no estaba siendo muy concurrido pues solo podía divisar unas cuantas personas a su alrededor que ni siquiera se detenían a mirarlas.

—No… y estoy comenzando a pensar que eres una psicópata. —ante aquellas palabras la pelinegra rió.

—¡Oh, cariño! —Se acercó lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios con los de Kara, que tembló al sentir dicho contacto, pues los labios de la mujer pálida eran muy suaves —Soy mucho peor que eso —aquellas palabras activaron todos los sentidos de alerta de la rubia, haciendo que se erizara —¡Soy el Diablo!

La mujer esperaba cualquier reacción, con anterioridad muchas otras personas corrían e intentaban esconderse o se arrodillaban y pedían piedad. Kara por su parte pareció relajarse y se alejó de ella soltando una risa que aunque era de burla le pareció muy tierna.

—Casi muero de un infarto, pero debo admitir que tienes muy buen sentido del humor —Kara continuó riendo bajo la atenta mirada de la pelinegra que no parecía comprender por qué reía —. "El Diablo", esa es una buena manera para presentarte como abogada.

—Hey, estoy hablando muy en serio, no soy abogada. Soy el Diablo, capturo almas de personas para hacerlas pagar por sus pecaminosos deseos durante la eternidad…— los ojos de la pelinegra parecieron brillar en un tono rojizo al decir aquello sin embargo Kara continuaba riendo y no se fijó en eso —Aunque por supuesto que tengo un nombre… y no es "Luci", prefiero que me llamen Lena.

—Por supuesto —Kara soltó una última risa antes de ajustar sus anteojos —, lo siento… no soy muy creyente y ya debo irme… no permanezca hasta muy tarde en la calle señorita Lena, puede ser peligroso incluso para "el Diablo". Buenas noches.

La rubia se giró, encontrándose de nueva cuenta con la mujer pelinegra, ahora poseía una gabardina vinotinto abierta encima de su ropa, además de que su cabello estaba recogido y sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso. Lena hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y en su mano apareció una copa de vino, la cual agitó un poco antes de fijar sus ojos verdes en Kara que la miraba estupefacta.

—Exactamente ¿Cómo puedo probarte que soy quien digo ser? —dio un trago a su copa, degustando aquel vino y asintiendo un poco al recordar que hace unas horas se debatía entre si regresar a los vinos o continuar con los whiskeys. Sabia decisión.

—¿Qué demonios?

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Lena la miró fingiendo sorpresa.

—Cuida tu lenguaje jovencita, no querrás que te escuchen allá arriba ¿O sí?

—Pero… tú… —Kara volteó a mirar detrás de sí para no encontrar a nadie parado allí, miró de nuevo a la mujer que continuaba bebiendo de su copa —Esto es… ridículo.

—Kara, cariño, no seas escéptica —pasó una mano por su cintura, terminando de beber su vino y lanzando la copa a algún lugar, guiando a la joven por las calles, las personas parecían mirarlas con normalidad como si no hubiera nada extraño en la mujer a su lado —Deberías sentirte más bien afortunada, te elegí a ti de entre todas las personas en el mundo para cumplir cualquier deseo que tengas en este momento. —Kara continuaba mirándola como si fuera una loca —. Pruébame.

—¿P-Probarte? —Kara se sonrojó ante aquel comentario, pues bien podría ser una invitación a algo más. Lena la miraba expectante.

—Exacto, pruébame, pide lo que quieras, cualquier cosa… te daré una muestra gratis de lo que puedo hacer.

Ante aquellas palabras el rostro de Kara se sonrojó aún más. Bien que aquella mujer podía ser una psicópata, sin embargo era muy atractiva y desde el primer momento que la vio hace unos minutos algo dentro de ella la incitaba a invitarla a salir, sin embargo todos aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron al entrar en razón. Estaba frente a una desconocida, que apareció de la nada, en medio de la noche, cuando se giró apareció de nuevo frente a ella con un abrigo e hizo aparecer una copa en su mano. Probablemente sólo estaba cansada y deseaba llegar a casa pronto.

—¿Una muestra gratis? —Lena sólo asintió, con sus ojos fijos en los de la rubia, atenta a cualquier cosa que pidiera —Correcto… deseo… ¿Debo decirlo así?

—Como quieras… —la pelinegra parecía un poco desesperada por llevar a cabo su deseo —sólo pídelo.

—Bien… deseo estar en mi departamento, con una pizza grande y mi programa favorito en la tv.

La emoción en los ojos de Lena desapareció. Había pensado en tantas cosas… y la rubia sólo deseaba ir a su casa a comer. La miró con una ceja alzada y totalmente seria.

—¿Sólo eso? —Kara sólo asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro —Bien, como sea. —tomó a la rubia del brazo y la miró fijamente por varios segundos. Kara arqueó una de sus cejas e iba a abrir su boca para preguntarle algo sin embargo Lena sopló en su cara, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro —Hecho.

Fue todo lo que dijo Lena, sentándose sobre el sofá de Kara y mirando la televisión frente a ella con aburrimiento reflejado en sus ojos. La rubia abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor sorprendida, efectivamente se encontraba en su departamento, la televisión y la luz de su sala y cocina estaban encendidas.

—Santa… mierda.

—¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? —Lena miró la televisión con molestia, haciendo un gesto con su mano el canal cambió —Pensé que eras un poco más mojigata y cuidabas de tu lenguaje… lo cual estaría bien porque una dama siempre debe cuidar sus modales y su manera de hablar.

—Yo no… —el timbre sonó, y Kara frunció su ceño —No esperaba a nadie a estas horas.

—¿Segura? —preguntó Lena con algo de desdén.

—Muy segura —se acercó a la puerta, mirando por la mirilla para encontrarse con un repartidor de pizzas, abrió sus ojos sorprendida y se giró para ver a Lena con emoción —¿Hiciste esto en serio?

—Pude haber hecho algo mucho mejor… créeme.

—¡Eres la mejor! —Kara se apresuró a abrir la puerta, el joven le entregó la pizza junto con una pequeña factura —Espera… ¿Tengo que pagar?

—Bueno, no dijiste que fuera gratis, todo tiene un precio en esta vida Kara Danvers… además de que no es la gran cosa, sólo una pizza.

—Señorita —el chico la miró expectante.

—Oh, sí… claro —miró la cuenta, suspirando para buscar en su cartera y entregarle el monto correspondiente además de una propina —. Ten una agradable noche. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando la pizza sobre la mesa y mirando a Lena, que continuaba haciendo un movimiento con su mano para, aparentemente, cambiar los canales. —Tengo que admitir que me has sorprendido… yo no… no sé… no puedo explicar cómo has hecho esto…

—Kara… no la hice… la trajeron hecha desde la pizzería. —la morena por fin volvió a mirarla, sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

—Correcto, hablo de hacernos aparecer aquí y… sólo…—abrió la caja de pizza, permaneciendo en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Lena, quien sonrió con malicia —¿Me estás jodiendo?

—¿Acerca de qué? —el tono inocente en la pregunta y el hecho de que no la regaño por su lenguaje hizo que Kara sólo la mirara con su ceño fruncido, segura de que aquello haía sido parte de su plan.

—¿Pizza con piña?

Lena soltó una carcajada. Por un segundo Kara había olvidado que aquella mujer se había presentado a sí misma como el Diablo. Y aunque se lo había demostrado de alguna manera… ahora no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello.

* * *

 **Bueno sólo quería decir que estoy viendo Supergirl desde que inició la serie, y amé a Kara con Cat, pero luego apareció Lena y todo era mágico y hermoso y Katie es perfecta y bueno. Esta es una historia de humor y romance, no es la primera vez que escribo pero sí la primera vez que lo hago en este fandom.**

 **Y eso, gracias por leer UwUr**


	2. ¿Qué deseas?

**¿Qué Deseas?**

Kara había mirado la pizza durante al menos 5 minutos sin tocarla. La mirada de Lena se alternaba entre ella y la televisión, aparentemente había encontrado algo que le interesaba, sin embargo, también parecía interesada en la rubia que parecía debatirse entre comerla o guardarla. Soltando una pequeña risa, Lena se levantó, caminando hasta la rubia mientras aquella sonrisa de burla permanecía en sus labios, Kara la miró expectante mientras ella sólo tomaba una rebanada.

—Estás siendo un poco dramática, sólo es un poco de piña —Kara refunfuñó haciendo que Lena soltara otra risa —Bien ¿Entonces prefieres algo de anchoas? —la pelinegra pasó su mano por encima de la pizza y esta cambió, ahora poseía anchoas y el olor que desprendía hizo que Kara arrugara su nariz.

—¡Eres cruel!

Aquel comentario sólo hizo reír a Lena de tal manera que la rubia incluso se asustó un poco, pues por algún motivo hacía más calor de lo normal. Los ojos verdes de Lena se fijaron en los de Kara cuando calmó su risa, la joven la miraba con una mano en su abdomen, aparentemente tenía hambre, y sus ojos azules que estaban fijos en los suyos la miraban con un sentimiento que desconocía... sintió que podía mirarlos por el resto de su oscura eternidad. Acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Kara, dejándose llevar por la extraña atracción que sintió en el momento sin embargo, se detuvo, carraspeando un poco.

—Sólo por ese cumplido te has ganado tu pizza favorita —volvió a pasar su mano por encima de la pizza y la misma ya no poseía anchoas o piña. Los ojos azules de cara brillaron con emoción.

—¡Eres adorablemente cruel! —soltó Kara cuando Lena se había girado, llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca para masticarlo. No pudo ver como el rostro de la mujer tomaba un color rojizo, pero pudo sentir que en la habitación hacía más calor que antes.

—Tú...

Lena iba a decir algo más sin embargo, sólo negó con la cabeza, abriendo el refrigerador de la rubia para mirar lo que había dentro. Giró sus ojos al no encontrar nada que deseara llevarse a la boca, pues Kara parecía comer muchas porquerías, lo que le parecía extraño porque la mujer tenía una figura que sería deseada por unas y envidiada por otras. Cerró el refrigerador para aparecer sentada en el sofá con una botella de vino en su mano y una copa, Kara pareció sorprendida, pues no importaba cuantas veces lo hacía la mujer siempre la sorprendía al aparecer en un sitio diferente en cuestión de un pestañeo. Se sirvió de aquel vino con su vista fija en Kara, que sólo comía su pizza con un rostro de inocencia en él. Soltó un suspiro preguntándose por qué estaba allí en primer lugar, pues si lo deseaba en aquel momento podía tomar su alma, ella ya había caído en la trampa y había deseado algo.

—Así que... ¿Qué quieres?

Luego de media hora Kara había terminado de comer, por lo que decidió romper el silencio con aquella pregunta, ahora estaba sentada con sus brazos sobre la mesa mirando a Lena con curiosidad, quien dejó su copa a un lado, apagó la televisión y se levantó, caminando en su dirección con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

—¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que quien debe hacer esa pregunta soy yo ¿Qué deseas Kara Danvers?

Kara soltó una risa, negando con su cabeza.

—Lo dijiste antes... todo tiene un precio y me trajiste hasta aquí en un parpadeo. Estoy suponiendo que te debo algo ¿No es así?

Fue el turno de Lena para soltar una risa.

—Chica lista —murmuró, sentándose en la silla que estaba a su lado en la mesa y mirándola de manera maliciosa —, sin embargo, te equivocas, eso fue una muestra gratis para probarte que soy quien digo ser y no me tomes por una lunática que deseaba descuartizarte y tirarte a la basura de aquel bar...

—¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Por qué yo? Hay millones de personas en el mundo ¿Y tú sólo decidiste pararte a concederle deseos a una rubia desconsolada en un bar? ¿Sólo así? ¿Por beneficencia?

—Wow, wow... vamos a calmarnos un poco, amorcito —Lena hizo un gesto con sus manos a modo de calmarla, sin embargo, Kara parecía aún desconfiada —, te lo explicaré. He estado buscando una persona como tú en tantos lugares de esta ciudad... dudo que tu ego se vaya por las nubes, pues eres una chica muy humilde, pero he de decirte que eres una clase de especie en peligro de extinción, Kara Danvers...

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Bueno... para tener 23 años eres un tanto ¿Inocente? Por no decir idiota —Kara frunció su ceño al ser llamada idiota y Lena sólo soltó una risa —, sin ofender cariño, pero por lo que he visto y conocido de ti en esta hora, no pareciera que hayas disfrutado tanto de tu vida como otras personas a tu alrededor y yo estoy aquí para mejorar eso... velo como un trabajo comunitario para reducir mi sentencia allá abajo —le guiñó un ojo a la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios —Conceder deseos no es parte de mi trabajo pero me gusta hacerlo, ver cómo cambia la vida de las personas luego de eso es... interesante

Kara la miró con sospecha, pues no había respondido su primera respuesta y eso sólo quería decir que la mujer pálida deseaba algo o muy malo o muy importante como para no querer decirlo sino hasta que ella aceptara el trato. Podía no ser una chica de negocios sin embargo, no era tan tonta como para simplemente ir y aceptar un trato con cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino, menos si esa persona podía desaparecer y aparecer donde quisiera en un pestañeo.

—¿Exactamente por qué sólo un deseo? ¿Por qué no más?

—Bueno nunca me dejaste terminar de hablar en la calle y cuando llegaste aquí estabas tan entretenida comiendo tu cena que no quise interrumpirte —Lena tamborileo con sus dedos la mesa, mirando con interés a Kara. Luego de unos segundos Lena chasqueó sus dedos y frente a Kara apareció una carpeta negra, Lena la abrió para ella demostrando que dentro se encontraban un total de siete hojas —. Bien, sólo debes firmar, luego podrás desear cualquier cosa, yo me iré con este novedoso contrato y tú no volverás a verme más, tendrás una vida plena, estoy segura de que podrás disfrutarla más luego de esto, y cuando mueras... —Lena se lamió los labios, mirando a Kara como si se tratara de un pedazo de carne y ella fuera un hambriento león —tu alma será mía.

—¡¿Mi alma?! —Lena miró como Kara se levantó exaltada, alejándose un poco de ella y dirigiéndole una mirada de pánico total... perfecto, había asustado a su presa — ¡¿Qué quieres decir con mi alma?!

—Oh vamos, señorita Danvers —apareció tras de ella, susurrando en su oído —, es un precio muy justo a pagar por aquella cosa que más desees en la vida ¿No lo crees?

—¡No lo creo! —Kara volvió a alejarse de ella, mirándola con temor —Además... cualquier cosa que desee en la vida puedo obtenerla por mí misma, sin necesidad de tus... movimientos de manos y… apariciones extrañas.

Lena estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada maliciosa, sin embargo, sabía que aquello no haría que Kara se sintiera en confianza con ella sino más bien todo lo contrario, la asustaría y podía hacerla incluso huir como otras personas... ni hablar de cuando traían crucifijos y agua con sal... ¿Agua bendita era que la llamaban? Como fuera. Sin embargo, sabía cómo persuadirla para llegar a tener a la chica nuevamente sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Estás segura? — Esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas y se encaminó hasta Kara con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella —¿No deseas de una vez dejar de ser la tonta y simpática asistente de Cat Grant para al fin alzarte en tu carrera como periodista? —Kara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes de eso?

—O quizás —Lena colocó un dedo en sus labios, callándola por unos instantes —¿No deseas que esa mujer, Siobhan, haga a un lado a su novio para enamorarse de ti y aceptar tus sentimientos? ¿No sería genial que Maggie dejara su egoísmo de lado y volviera con tu hermana Alex dispuesta a formar una familia? —La rubia sólo la miró estupefacta, mientras ella sólo acariciaba los labios de Kara con lentitud —¿No deseas nada Kara Danvers?

—Yo... no... ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —Lo último que divisó antes de pestañear fue la sonrisa de Lena. Dejó de sentir los dedos de la mujer acariciando sus labios y la perdió de vista nuevamente, como si nada ella se había esfumado. Miro a todos lados en busca de ella sin embargo, no la encontró. Sintió una especie de temor, al contrario de sentirse aliviada por un momento comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades de poder desear cualquier cosa y esa oportunidad sólo se había esfumado —¿Lena?

—Sé todo sobre ti Kara Danvers. —la voz de la mujer hizo eco en su cabeza, sin embargo, no podía encontrarla.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Sé lo que piensas... —sintió dos manos calientes sobre su abdomen. Al parecer se encontraba atrás de ella. La mujer se aventuró a explorar el cuerpo de Kara con sus manos, moviéndolas con lentitud por el mismo mientras hablaba —Sé en qué crees, lo que deseas, lo que te quita el sueño, lo que te gusta o disgusta... sé tus secretos —luego de enumerar todas esas cosas, Lena había hecho un recorrido entero por el cuerpo de la rubia. Con una de sus manos se había dirigido de su abdomen hasta la curva izquierda de su cintura, bajando hasta su muslo y subiendo nuevamente hasta detenerse en su vientre, mientras que su otra mano se había dirigido a uno de los pechos de Kara, apretándolo con algo de fuerza y sacándole un pequeño quejido a la rubia, quien podía sentir como las manos de Lena la quemaban al tacto.

—Lena...

—Sé lo mucho que deseas encontrar el otro extremo de tu hilo rojo del destino, despertar un día con el único y verdadero amor de tu vida a tu lado... —Lena continuó subiendo hasta encontrarse con los labios entreabiertos de la joven, quien sólo abrió un poco más los labios dándole una silenciosa señal de que introdujera sus dedos en su boca, acción que realizó sin dudar —Conozco tus pensamientos y deseos más oscuros... no amabas a Mike ¿cierto? Sólo estabas con él porque no pudiste rechazarlo, no querías lastimarlo porque eres tan afable y de buen corazón, que sólo esperaste a que se aburriera de ti, de tus largas jornadas laborales, de las noches que permanecía en tu departamento y lo enviabas a dormir al sofá porque no deseabas estar con él. Sé todo, Kara, ¡Todo!... así que no entiendo por qué continúas luchando ante la oportunidad de tu vida.

—Ah... —la mujer se había aventurado a bajar su mano hasta la parte interna de los muslos de Kara, acariciando la zona por encima de su ropa y haciendo que soltara una especie de gemido ahogado pues con su otra mano sus dedos jugueteaban con la lengua de la rubia.

—Puedes tener lo que desees... —sacó su mano de su boca y Kara sólo pudo volver a gemir, sintiendo el tacto de la pelinegra mucho más caliente que antes, paseó sus manos de su boca hasta su mandíbula y luego a su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva en su piel, bajó por su hombro y brazo hasta llegar a la mano derecha de Kara —Sólo debes... firmar.

Para aquel momento no podía escuchar pensamiento alguno en la mente de la rubia, por lo que hizo aparecer una pluma en la mano de Kara, además de hacer aparecer aquella carpeta negra en la suya para que pudiera firmar.

—¿Cualquier cosa que desee? —Preguntó Kara, girando su rostro para mirar los ojos verdes de Lena, quien sonrió asintiendo —No importa qué... puedo desearlo.

—Correcto, cualquier cosa... sólo pídemela.

Rápidamente la rubia garabateó su firma en aquellos papeles, haciendo que los ojos de Lena brillaran en un tono rojizo. Le había costado, pero por fin ¡Lo había logrado! Había obtenido la pura y sensible alma de Kara Danvers. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de gritarlo al cielo, haciendo burlas acerca de cómo cualquier alma, por muy buena y pura que sea terminaba siendo poseída por el deseo y arrastrada a las penumbras si se hacía de la manera correcta. Justo cuando iba a alejarse de la rubia para explicarle ciertas cosas, ella se giró y pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Lena, la besó.

Lena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, nunca pensó que Kara sería tan atrevida como para hacer aquello, y generalmente el contacto con los humanos no era muy agradable para su gusto. Pero por algún motivo aquella chica se le hacía apetecible, y siendo la reina de las tinieblas ¿Quién sino ella para arrastrar aún más a Kara a la oscuridad por medio del pecado humano más conocido como la lujuria? Profundizó aquel beso tomando a la rubia por la cintura, aferrándola más a sí misma y haciéndolas aparecer sobre su cama.

—Lena... deseo que seas mía.

Logró murmurar por fin Kara, luego de varios minutos que permanecieron sobre la cama, y de que la pelinegra había hecho trizas su ropa, desgarrándola como lo que era, un estorbo entre sus labios y la apetitosa piel de Kara.

—Sí, lo sé.

Llevó su boca hasta uno de los pechos de Kara, prestándole poca atención a lo que la rubia acababa de murmurar y dándosela a aquella zona húmeda entre sus piernas con una de sus manos. Lamió y mordisqueó cuanto pudo de la piel de Kara, le arrancó gemidos y la hizo gritar, la penetró con cuantas cosas se le ocurrieron hacer aparecer, la ató, la hizo venirse, y no importaba cuando pensaba que iba a detenerse volvía a subirse sobre la chica de ojos azules para repetir aquello hasta que sintiera que había sido suficiente burla para "el de allá arriba". No se había percatado de lo que había dicho Kara y quería pensar que era sólo una cosa banal, algo que decían ahora todas las personas al momento de hacerlo. Algo tonto. No se percató hasta que acabó y se encontró dibujando patrones sin forma sobre el abdomen de Kara que ahora poseía algunos mordiscos y rasguños de los cuales se sintió orgullosa.

Su orgullo no duró tanto.

—Si así será siempre... valió la pena mi alma.

Lena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, recapitulando las cosas que había dicho Kara durante toda la sesión las últimas horas. Pensó durante minutos, inclusive la rubia ya había caído dormida para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

 ** _—Lena..._** _**deseo que seas mía.**_

En ese momento, Lena miró a Kara con una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro... sintiendo el verdadero terror.

* * *

 **Sooooo... yo tuve que resubir este y el próximo cap porque... no entendí khe bergha le sucedió al FF, me hackearon alv y no se leía el cap y tenía problemas... no lo sé, fue bastante raro, así que ya nada.**

 **Como les dije antes esta historia está finalizada en Wattpad, si les gusta o algo pueden pasar a leerla allá :v**

 **Gracias por leer, son hermosos arcoíris**


	3. Términos y condiciones

**Términos y condiciones**

Samantha tenía su vista fija en la pantalla de su laptop, que era lo único encendido en su estudio, además de la pequeña lámpara que yacía a la izquierda de su escritorio. Sus ojos se encontraban más cerrados que abiertos debido a que se había tenido que levantar temprano para continuar trabajando en lo que no había podido finalizar la noche anterior y ya eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, lo que quería decir que debía terminar a las siete para preparar el desayuno, arreglarse para el trabajo, despertar a Ruby, llevarla a la escuela y luego irse al bufete en el que trabajaba. Un estruendo a su derecha la hizo saltar en su lugar, mirando con sorpresa a la mujer que acababa de aparecer en su departamento. Luego de unos segundos soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Ahora qué necesitas? —volvió a fijar la vista en su laptop, sin embargo, aunque sus ojos se movían por las líneas del documento, no estaba leyendo ni comprendiendo nada.

—Pareces un poco molesta y cansada, lo cual no me interesa porque tengo algo muy importante que necesito que revises.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos, la laptop frente a Samantha se cerró y un documento apareció frente a ella. La mujer morena soltó otro suspiro de cansancio, pues se sabía aquel documento de pies a cabeza y no había nada que tuviera que revisar.

—Sabes que no necesito leerlo, sólo explícame el caso, como siempre buscaré la manera en que salgas ganando y luego desaparecerás de aquí justo como apareciste ¿Entendido?

—Vaya, estamos un poco atrevidas el día de hoy —se sentó en una silla frente a Sam, mirándola con su rostro inexpresivo, lo cual incomodó a la castaña —Hice un trato con alguien y creo que no salió como lo esperaba.

—Espera —Sam detalló con la mirada a la pelinegra, aunque se encontraba peinada con aquella coleta perfectamente atada y sus ropajes finos estaban bien arreglados como de costumbre, una marca en su cuello hizo que los ojos de la castaña se abrieran como platos y soltara una carcajada —¿Ahora te acuestas con mortales para cerrar tus pactos o qué?

—¡Ese no es el punto! —el cambio de voz a una más gruesa y profunda por parte de Lena hizo que Sam parara de reír y carraspeara un poco, fijando sus ojos en el contrato con un tanto de desinterés —Bien... necesito calmarme, necesito café... ¿Quieres un café? Sin recargo a tu sentencia por supuesto, totalmente gratis.

Sam se alzó de hombros como toda respuesta e inmediatamente la pelinegra hizo aparecer dos tazas con humeante café sobre su escritorio. Sam tomó una de las tazas deteniéndola cerca de su rostro para poder oler el aroma que desprendía el café, mientras que por su parte Lena lo bebió sin detenerse un segundo a siquiera pensar en lo caliente que estaba... ella estaba mucho más caliente, Sam lo sentía en el ambiente, alguien se había encargado de molestarla a tal punto de acudir a ella, lo que no había pasado durante los últimos meses.

—Correcto —habló Sam luego de que vio a la mujer beberse toda la taza —, explícame tu caso entonces.

—Estaba tratando de convencer a esta chica, Kara, de firmar y durante el proceso de convencerla sucedieron ciertas cosas y mientras sucedían ella dijo algo como "deseo que seas mía" así que...

Justo en aquel momento Sam decidió dar un sorbo a su café y fue entonces cuando se ahogó con el mismo. Tosió varias veces para tranquilizarse y miró a Lena con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que le acababa de suceder.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ella sólo dijo eso... justo después de firmar... ese es su deseo... ¡Poseerme, que sea suya!

—Nunca pensé vivir lo suficiente como para ver algo como esto... ¿Cuál es el nombre de tan inteligente chica?

—Kara Danvers... ¡No la adules!

—Lo siento, pero... es una chica muy inteligente o está muy loca —ojeó el contrato deteniéndose en la última hoja donde efectivamente se encontraba la firma de la susodicha Kara Danvers —No comprendo qué quieres que haga, ya está firmado.

—¡Pero su deseo tiene que ser ilegal!

—Es totalmente legal.

—¡¿Qué?! —Miró a Samantha como si fuera el mismísimo Dios pidiendo perdón por haberla arrojado al hoyo hace milenios —No juegues conmigo Samantha, ¡No lo hagas! Te tengo a ti y a tu hija en mis manos, cuando estabas en una iglesia rogándole por piedad y por un donante para ella fui yo quien apareció frente a ti y te liberé de tu suplicio y ahora ¡Tú debes hacer lo mismo por mí!

—Comprendo Lena.

—¡No, no lo comprendes! —golpeó el escritorio de caoba de la mujer frente a ella, nuevamente su voz se había vuelto más gruesa y profunda, Sam sólo la miró asombrada. Jamás en sus cinco años atendiendo sus pequeños "recados" la había visto así, debía admitir que estaba sorprendida, confundida e intrigada —¡Puedo decidir que ya no eres útil para mí y arrastrarlas a ambas cuando lo desee a mi dulce y hospitalario hogar si tú no arreglas esto!

Sam soltó otro suspiro, frotando su cuello con frustración. Ser abogada nunca había sido un trabajo fácil, menos cuando algunas veces se trataba de ser "la abogada del diablo", mucho menos cuando Lena le pedía arreglar algo que, estaba segura, no había manera de arreglar.

—Correcto, comprendo que tu adorado contrato cuenta con unos términos y condiciones específicos para este tipo de situaciones en la página cinco, déjame checarlo —Sam tomó el documento, pasando hasta la página indicada y leyendo detenidamente hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando —. Bien, aquí... "La Expiada, en este caso Kara Danvers, podrá desear el total y absoluto control sobre una persona, espectro o ente, quien estará a su total disposición y obedecerá cualquiera de sus órdenes y deseos sólo con pedirlo, siendo la única excepción una persona, espectro o ente sobre la que La Beneficiada, es decir tú, no posea poder o control".

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Tienes control y poder sobre ti... es legal.

—¡No estás solucionando nada! —escupió fuego por la boca, quemando varios papeles y carpetas del escritorio de Samantha, haciendo que ella la mirara con su ceño fruncido.

—Debes reparar eso... y la única manera de solucionarlo es que lo rompa.

—¡¿Crees que no lo intenté?! —Samantha iba a objetar sin embargo, prefirió esperar y ver como Lena se desesperaba, era un espectáculo que nunca antes había visto —¡Lo arrojé a las llamas más intensas del infierno y no se quemó! ¡Se lo arrojé a Cerberos! Y aunque sus tres cabezas tiraron y tiraron de él hasta hacerlo añicos, ¡Simplemente volvía a juntarse como si nada! Es como si... como si —Lena pasó sus manos por su cabello desesperada mientras que Samantha sólo la miraba inexpresiva —¡Como si yo no tuviera el poder sobre él! Lo cual es estúpido porque ¡Soy la ama y señora de esta porquería de papel! Yo escribí ese contrato hace milenios para que nunca me perjudicara y ahora no-

—Lena, ella debe romperlo... esta chica, Kara Danvers, no sé quién es o lo que hace, desconozco si es una criminal o alguien tan desesperada como yo, pero ahora... ella es tu dueña —las pupilas de Lena se dilataron y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo —, eso quiere decir que está por encima de ti... sólo ella puede romperlo o cancelarlo. Y si ese fuera el caso tú perderías su alma... aunque...

—¿Aunque?

—Si ella muere... tú habrías cumplido tu parte y su alma sería tuya. Pero aquí entramos a la parte de que si la asesinas tú

—¡Cancelaría el contrato! Lo sé, es una inmundicia —Lena tomó el contrato, leyendo una y otra vez las palabras escritas en él — "Obidicirí tidis sis írdinis i disiis" ¿Quién demonios escribió esta basura?

—Tú... —Lena lo rompió con sus manos tirándolo al suelo, y así como lo rompió por arte de magia volvió a unirse —¿Es en serio?

—¡Tenía que intentarlo! ¿No dicen ustedes los humanos que la esperanza es lo último en morir? Que poco optimista te has vuelto Samantha Arias —recogió el documento, dejándolo sobre el escritorio de Sam y mirándola con seriedad —Quiero que encuentres una falla en él.

—No la hay, Lena —Sam lo tomó, colocándolo dentro de la carpeta negra en la que se lo había entregado la pelinegra y se lo tendió —. He trabajado para ti 5 años, te he ayudado a incluso mejorarlo para que salgas más que beneficiada en cada uno de tus absurdos casos, ¡Nunca se me ocurrió que alguien desearía ser tu dueño o algo parecido! Quiero decir... es astuto, lo admito, puedo modificar uno nuevo para que no vuelva a suceder de ahora en adelante, pero este ya se encuentra firmado y aunque con anterioridad lo he modificado varias veces esta vez no puedo hacerlo... tendrías que preguntárselo a ella.

—¿Preguntárselo? —Lena soltó una risa sarcástica —¡Eso es una estupidez! ¿Qué voy a decirle? "Hola, Kara... escucha hubo un error, voy a necesitar que canceles el contrato o me dejes modificarlo porque ¡No puedes ser mi ama y señora si YO soy la ama y señora de todos!"

Aquello ultimo lo dijo con su voz más gruesa y golpeando el escritorio de Sam, que se encendió en fuego con el toque de la mujer pálida.

—¡Guarda silencio y apaga tus fogatas, bien sabes que no me asustan! —los ojos verdes de Lena se fijaron en los marrones de Sam, que permaneció firme ante lo que decía. La pelinegra terminó por chasquear la lengua y en un pestañeo el escritorio de la abogada apareció intacto frente a ella —Gracias, ahora... en lugar de mortificarte tanto acerca de esto deberías pesar con más calma las cosas.

—¿Mortificarme? Te recuerdo que te costó alrededor de un año "dejar de mortificarte" acerca del hecho de que tu alma ya no te pertenecía ¡Eres la menos indicada para decirme que no me mortifique!

—Ciertamente, pero puedes verle el lado positivo...

—¡Correcto! —repentinamente el humor de Lena cambió, su enojo se quedó a un lado cuando una brillante idea vino a su cabeza. Miró a Sam con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro que hizo erizar a la otra —, debo irme... pero tú has sido de mucha ayuda Samantha Arias, tendré en cuenta una reducción de sentencia para ti. Ha sido un placer.

Y con aquella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios desapareció del lugar justo como apareció. Sam sólo miró el lugar donde estuvo la mujer durante varios segundos, luego miró su taza de café y la laptop sobre su escritorio, preguntándose qué clase de idea le acababa de dar a aquella terrorífica mujer. Suspiró con cansancio, sería una mañana larga.

Lena apareció en el baño de la habitación de Kara, abrió la puerta con cuidado mirando el interior de su habitación, encontrándose con la rubia aún en la cama. Sonrió aún más comenzando a ingeniar un plan para que su tonto contrato fuera cancelado, seducir a Kara no podía ser tan difícil, menos cuando consiguió que le vendiera su alma recurriendo a algo tan sencillo como lo era la lujuria.

Entró a la habitación, deteniéndose frente a la cama de Kara y mirándola detenidamente, sus rubios cabellos estaban esparcidos en la almohada blanca, sus labios estaban entreabiertos, sus ojos azules se hallaban cerrados, su respiración era lenta... verla así le transmitía un extraño sentimiento que decidió ignorar, acercándose hasta sentarse a un lado de ella en la cama para divisar su rostro mejor.

Acercó su mano a su rostro apartando varios cabellos rebeldes de él, luego pasó uno de sus dedos por su blanca mejilla, sintiendo la suave piel de la chica. Kara arrugó un poco el ceño ante el contacto, murmurando algo inentendible para la pelinegra, quien sonrió de manera inconsciente al verla así, estaba tan calmada y hacía un gesto lindo cuando le perturbaban el sueño.

—Tonta e inocente Kara... no tienes idea de lo mucho que voy a divertirme contigo, y al final esperaré pacientemente, contaré los días uno a uno... y cuando mueras —soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa, presionando un poco su mejilla —, me encargaré de torturarte personalmente por este pequeño inconveniente.

Lena alejó su mano cuando el despertador de la rubia comenzó a sonar, inmediatamente Kara comenzó a moverse en su sitio, estirándose. Abrió sus ojos azules, encontrándose con los verdes de la mujer con la que había estado la noche anterior y por un instante Lena juró que habían brillado con emoción.

—¡Lena! —habló la rubia con su voz un poco ronca, sentándose en su cama mientras soltaba un bostezo —Me alegra que te quedaras.

—Sí, bueno... ese fue tú deseo ¿No? Que fuera tuya... aquí me tienes —Kara pareció mirarla sin comprender de qué hablaba, luego abrió sus ojos con aparente sorpresa —¿Qué?

—¿Eso contó como mi deseo?

—Por supuesto me dijiste que deseabas que fuera tuya ¿No era lo que querías? —Lena se llenó de esperanza, pues quizás no iba a tener que continuar cerca de aquella rubia que la hacía sentir débil y humana, quizás sólo había sido un error, cancelaría su deseo y optaría por otro —Porque podemos cambiarlo si lo deseas.

—¿Cambiarlo? ¡Ni hablar! Tengo la mejor novia del mundo.

—¿N-Novia?

—Sí, novia... si lo pienso, es un poco triste que haya estado pensando en desear una novia, quiero decir ¿Qué clase de persona no tiene la suficiente capacidad para encontrar una pareja por sí misma? —Kara se levantó de la cama mientras decía aquello, caminando desnuda hasta el armario para sacar una toalla y luego encaminarse al baño —, pero supongo que en el calor de la situación terminé deseando que fueras mía... aunque más bien quería desear que fueras mi novia... ¿Puedes creerlo? "La novia del Diablo" —ella soltó una risa, por algún motivo aquello le parecía gracioso, mientras que Lena sólo estaba deseando asesinarla allí mismo —. Tienes una extraña... cosa... no lo sé, siento que nos hemos visto en otro lugar... ¿Otra vida quizás? ¿Existen otras vidas?

Para cuando preguntó aquello ya se encontraba dentro del baño y Lena continuaba sentada en la cama, con su ceño fruncido mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Kara.

—Sí, existen... pero no recuerdo haber visto alguien como tú antes —aquello lo dijo sin pensar, fue más algo que salió de su boca por una especie de orden que algo que deseó decir —¿Qué? No hay manera de que... ugh.

Estaba pasando, comenzaría con cosas leves como responder a todas sus preguntas con sinceridad, para luego terminar haciendo cualquier cosa que le dijera... si eso sucedía estaba segura de que iba a terminar prendiéndole fuego a la rubia y perdiendo aquello por lo que había decidido ir tan lejos.

—¡Eso es increíble! ¿Entonces si muero reencarnaré?

—Perdiste ese privilegio luego de firmar ayer, cariño —Lena cubrió su boca con sus manos, tratando de evitar decir algo más que la perjudicara.

—Ow... eso es deprimente... ¿No hay alguna manera de que me la devuelv-

—¡¿No quieres que te haga el desayuno?! —se precipitó a preguntar aquello, no queriendo tener que responder a la pregunta cuya respuesta estaba segura que arruinaría todo su nuevo malévolo plan —Haré cualquier cosa que desees.

—¿Cualquier cosa que desee? La última vez que me dijiste eso terminamos haciendo cosas muy interesantes... —logró escuchar una risa proveniente del baño luego de esas palabras por lo que giró sus ojos ante tal recordatorio del más grande error que había cometido en su existencia —. Me encantan los panqueques para desayunar ¿Puedes hacer algunos?

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, levantándose de la cama para encaminarse hasta la cocina.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes, Kara.

* * *

 **Me han hackeado :V**

 **O sea no, naaaaaada que ver, no entiendo por qué de repente se descontroló el archivo o algo... PERO, de nuevo (lo va a repetir en todos los caps porque YOLO) Esta historia está finalizada en Wattpad, sin errores como estos porque... pues no sé, de verdad, no entendí khe sucedió ahí xD**

 **Así que... eso.**

 **Que la luz de Demacia los guíe por Wattpad :v**


	4. Lena Luthor

**Lena Luthor**

¿Podía alguien lucir más infantil y feliz que Kara Danvers comiendo su desayuno favorito? La respuesta era sencilla, NO. No podía haber otra persona que comiera con aquel brillo inexplicable que irradiaba la rubia en ese momento, Lena podía jurar que iba a quemar sus ojos. Permaneció varios minutos mirando a Kara comer sus tan deseados panqueques que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo... ¿A quién quería engañar? Sólo chasqueó sus dedos y aparecieron allí, una montaña de ellos, con jarabe de maple, fresas y sirope de chocolate. Por un momento deseó que la rubia se ahogara con uno de los trozos de fresa y muriera para así dar por terminado su trabajo allí, sin embargo, lo único emocionante que sucedió fue el hecho de que la rubia comenzara a exaltarse por el hecho de llegar tarde, hasta el punto de enredarse con sus propios pies y tropezar en medio de la sala.

La risa de Lena no se hizo esperar luego de presenciar aquello, mientras Kara se levantó del suelo mirándola con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, pero una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me gusta tu risa —comentó Kara, haciendo que Lena parara de reír y alzara una ceja viendo cómo se acercaba a ella —, quiero decir... me gusta esa risa que no es sarcástica ni malvada, sólo es tu risa real.

Kara se detuvo frente a ella, acercando su rostro al de Lena para besarla, mientras que Lena correspondió el beso diciéndose a sí misma que era sólo para seguirle la corriente y que su plan funcionara, definitivamente no estaba disfrutándolo. El hecho de que hubiera pasado sus manos tras el cuello de la rubia y hubiera profundizado más el beso era sólo una de las tantas cosas que tendría que hacer para el correcto desenvolvimiento de su fina estrategia. Empujar a la rubia sobre el sofá también formaba parte de su plan, nada emocional ni mucho menos comprometedor. Abrir la camisa de Kara y morder sus pechos por encima del sujetador y besar su vientre de manera desenfrenada en aquel sofá era otra de las acciones que debía realizar con el fin de generar confianza entre ellas ¿Qué mayor muestra de confianza que tener sexo matutino antes de ir al trabajo?

—¡Espera! —Kara la detuvo cuando colocó las manos sobre sus jeans, haciendo que frunciera su ceño con molestia por ser detenida —Realmente necesito irme ahora o llegaré muy tarde.

—Repórtate enferma o algo —fue todo lo que dijo Lena tratando de abrir sus jeans nuevamente, sin embargo, las manos de Kara la detuvieron —¿Qué?

—Lena... de verdad debo irme, Cat llegará en 10 minutos y si no estoy allí con su café va a volverse loca —por un momento la pelinegra quiso objetar, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella fue más fuerte y la hizo levantarse de su sitio para que Kara pudiera arreglar su ropa —. Gracias, ¿Puedes darme un aventón? Realmente necesito llegar ahora... con los cafés.

—Claro ¿Por qué no? —y aunque dijo aquello como si nada en su mente estaba gritándose a sí misma ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Ella era la ama y señora de las tinieblas ¡Ella debía estar haciendo gritar a Kara, no apareciendo en el ascensor de CatCo con Kara a su lado y dos cafés en sus manos! Odiaba a Kara Danvers ¡LA ODIABA! —Me debes esto.

Fue todo lo que dijo Lena al salir del ascensor en el piso en el que sabía que trabajaba Kara, la rubia tomó los cafés girándose para encaminarse hasta su lugar y sentándose en su sitio. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver como Lena la había seguido.

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí? —preguntó la rubia con sorpresa en su rostro —Puedes marcharte si quieres.

—¡Oh! ¿Y además quieres que sólo me marche así nada más? ¿Sin una despedida? ¿Un "hasta luego Lena gracias por ser la mejor novia del mundo"? Ya entiendo por qué hubiera sido más fácil desear una novia —el rostro de Kara se encendió en un tono rojizo pues algunas personas a su alrededor habían comenzado a mirarla, incluida Siobhan y James —, porque no sabes tratar con personas.

—Lena yo...

—Shhhh, no quiero escuchar más ¿Quieres que me marche? Pues recuerda muy bien que ¡Tus deseos son mis órdenes, Kara Danvers!

Se giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta hasta el ascensor, notando la mirada de varias personas en ella. Bien, era simplemente maravilloso, ahora ella estaba haciéndole una escena a Kara Danvers en su lugar de trabajo... ¡¿Qué estaba mal con ella?!

—¡Lena, espera! —Kara la tomó de la mano, deteniéndola y por un momento pudo ver como los ojos verdes de Lena brillaron —Yo... amm... ¿Podemos almorzar? Por favor... no quiero q

—Vaya, vaya... Buenos días, Kara.

Ambas miraron a la mujer que acababa de interrumpir su conversación. Lena la miró de arriba abajo e inmediatamente supo que aquella había sido la persona por la que había encontrado a Kara en aquel bar, por un momento quiso incendiarla allí mismo, pues para ella, esa mujer era la mayor responsable dela situación tan absurda en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Siobhan... ehh... buenos días.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante?, usualmente no hablas con nadie más que con Winn o James.

Antes de que Kara pudiera hablar, Lena se apresuró a hacerlo.

—¿Quién eres tú y por qué te importa? ¿Realmente quieres saber quién soy? Porque créeme cuando te digo que podría hacer que desapar-

—¡Ella es mi novia! Lena... —Kara la interrumpió, tomando su mano y encaminándose hasta el ascensor —, su nombre es Lena y debe irse porque... estoy segura de que tiene una junta muy importante en unos minutos ¡Es una mujer muy ocupada! ¿No es así, amor?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo soy, ¡Pero encargarme de ella y su gesto de superioridad me tomará un pestañear y lo sabes!

Kara soltó una risa nerviosa ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Siobhan.

—¡Lena! ¿Qué cosas tan graciosas dices? Como sea... voy a… llevarla hasta el ascensor... nos vemos Siobhan —se apresuró alejarse de la mujer morena, pulsando repetidas veces el botón de llamado del ascensor —¿Qué mierda fue eso Lena?

—¡Esa boca! ¿Acaso quieres que te haga comerte un jabón?

—¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¿Qué ibas a decirle a Siobhan? "Hey, soy el Diablo y voy a incendiarte ahora mismo" —Kara usó un tono gracioso que hizo a Lena fruncir un poco el ceño. La rubia soltó un suspiro —¿Lo ves? Por eso te pedí que te marcharas... las personas comenzarán a preguntarme quién eres ¿Y qué voy a decir? "Ella es mi novia Lena... ¿Lena el Diablo? ¿Trabaja arrastrando almas al infierno? ¿Su padre la desterró de los cielos?" ¡Vamos, no puedo decir eso!

Por un segundo Lena la miró sin comprender a qué se refería ¡Esa era la mejor presentación del mundo! Ella era todo eso y más, de hecho, podía hacerle un poco de publicidad, agregando que podía hacer cualquier deseo realidad a cambio de una pequeña cosa muy tonta como lo era un alma. Pero entonces parte de su plan vino a ella. Si deseaba conquistar a Kara debía vivir bajo sus estándares por un tiempo. Debía ser... humana, tener un apellido, un tonto trabajo y demás cosas cubiertas pues, aunque para ella era natural aplaudir y obtener un millón de dólares, para los mortales no lo era. Sonrió acercándose a la rubia.

—Comprendo, cariño —acarició su mejilla y depositó un beso en sus labios —. Entiendo lo que tratas de hacerme ver... y lo haré.

Un timbre sonó, indicando que el ascensor había llegado a dicho piso.

—Espera ¿Qué?

Lena le guiñó un ojo, entrando al ascensor.

—Vendré a la hora del almuerzo por ti, te veo luego

Y dicho aquello dejó a la rubia allí con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron desapareció de allí, apareciendo sigilosamente en el despacho de su fiel compañera los últimos años, Samantha. La mujer se encontraba de espaldas a ella, buscando algún libro en una enorme estantería dentro de su despacho, Lena miró los papeles en el escritorio de Sam con desinterés y sintiendo que su presencia estaba siendo ignorada dejó caer intencionalmente un vaso de vidrio al piso, ocasionando que el mismo se rompiera y además que el ruido causado por el mismo hiciera a Samantha dar un brinco en su sitio. La mujer morena se giró a mirarla con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro que se transformó en uno de molestia.

—¡Dos veces en un día! ¿Acaso podría tener más mala suerte?

Lena soltó una risa ante aquel comentario.

—En realidad, creo que es tu día de suerte mi querida Samantha.

—¿De verdad? Siempre que dices eso sólo me traes problemas, personas desesperadas, más problemas, asesinos en busca de venganza contra ti y ¡OH! ¿Ya dije problemas?

—Al menos dos veces, sí —con un gesto de su mano reconstruyó el vaso que había tirado en el suelo, tomándolo para colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio —Necesito un favor.

—Ya te he dicho que no hay manera de que pueda

—No, no es con respecto a Kara... de hecho sí lo es, pero no con respecto al contrato —Sam alzó una ceja, acercándose a su sitio en el escritorio y mirándola —. Necesito ser una humana.

La risa de Samantha no se hizo esperar por lo que Lena volvió a tirar el vaso al suelo, rompiéndolo y haciéndola callar.

—Bien, basta con el vaso. —nuevamente Lena colocó el vaso en su sitio, mirando a Sam como si lo que acabara de pedirle no era nada de otro mundo —No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres y qué tengo que yo que ver?

—Terminé convirtiéndome en la novia o… lo que sea de esta chica —Sam volvió a reír y esta vez el vaso sólo estalló en su sitio asustando a la morena —¡Como vuelvas a reírte quien va a estallar serás tú!

—Comprendo, ok... ¡sólo deja el vaso en paz!

—Como decía, terminé siendo su novia o como sea, así que necesito ser una humana... ya sabes, tener una familia, un apellido... quizás podrías buscarme el papel de... no lo sé una mujer que tiene un esposo impotente y por eso lo engaña con una jovencita rubia de hermosa sonrisa y dedos mágicos... eso sería divertido.

—¿Buscarte el papel? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedes aplaudir y crear una vida para ti?

—¡Sí, por supuesto que podría! Pero... eso implicaría mucho papeleo en este siglo, muchas mentes con las que jugar, muchos contactos... mucho trabajo... y soy una persona vaga por excelencia. Quiero tomar el lugar de una persona, podría sólo asesinarla u ofrecerle algo a cambio de ser ella... ¿No conoces a alguien que desee morir?

—No… pero conozco a alguien que no quiere su vida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sam abrió un cajón de su escritorio, buscando algo en él. Segundos después le tendió un documento a Lena, que lo miró con interés.

—Curiosamente la conocen como Lena Luthor, pero su nombre completo es Lutessa Lena Luthor, es una chica con una vida algo complicada... es la hija fuera del matrimonio de Lionel Luthor, un importante abogado dueño de la famosa firma Luthor en Metrópolis, su madre murió cuando sólo tenía 4 años, así que Lionel la llevó a vivir con su esposa y su hijo... ¿Te suena Lex Luthor?

—¡Santa sangre de cristo soy fan de su trabajo! Ese hombre es de temer... ¡Lo amo!, te sorprendería la cantidad de casos que resolvió por medios ilegales ¡Sus fraudes! Era un verdadero abogado... probablemente él si hubiera arreglado mi contrato con Kara —Sam soltó una risa sarcástica ante aquel comentario y Lena un gritillo de emoción —, lo que daría por que no hubiera sido expuesto por los medios.

—Bien, ella es su hermana menor, quiere huir de todo ya que por el honor de su apellido y su padre, reveló a las autoridades que su hermano había cometido fraudes y manipulado evidencias en diversos casos que se le habían asignado, por lo que su hermano acabó en prisión por ende se ha convertido en el objetivo de muchos, tanto enemigos de su familia como antiguos aliados, la han tratado de asesinar al menos diez veces en lo que va de mes, dice que no puede confiar en nadie y que incluso su propia madre y hermano aún en prisión han atentado contra ella debido que sólo trata de revertir el daño que causó su hermano dejando varios criminales sueltos... sin embargo, no ha tenido pruebas de ello. Está desesperada.

—¡¿Voy a ser la hermana menor de Lex Luthor?! ¿Dónde tengo que firmar?

—¿Siquiera has escuchado algo más aparte de eso?

—¡Samanta encuéntrala! ¡Antes del mediodía debo ser Lena Luthor!

La morena soltó un suspiró de resignación.

—Aparentemente es tu día de suerte —murmuró Sam, tomando una pluma y un papel, anotando algo en él—, sé que se encuentra en esta dirección —antes de que Lena tomara el papel Sam lo alejó de su alcance —¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

—Tan astuta como siempre —Lena tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos, pensando en qué ofrecerle. Luego de unos segundos sacó un documento de algún lugar en su abrigo —En tu último caso debes defender a una mujer que está siendo acusada de un homicidio que no cometió, el arma homicida que nunca encontraron estará en esta dirección y también podrás ver el expediente de quien cometió el crimen, además de pruebas puntuales como fotografías de una cámara de vigilancia cercana... ¿Satisfecha?

Sam sonrió, tendiéndole el papel y Lena lo tomó con la misma sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

—Como siempre, es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Lucy.

Lena estrechó sus ojos al ser llamada de esa manera.

—Eso fue un soborno, como siempre... continúa comportándote mal justo como me gusta, Samy.

Los ojos de Lena brillaron con emoción al leer la dirección escrita allí. Así como apareció en la oficina de Sam, apareció sigilosa en una oficina que estaba hecha un desastre. Miró a su alrededor encontrándose con una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo y piel blanca que leía varios documentos pasando una mano por su cabello con frustración.

—¡Maldita sea Lex! ¿Qué debería hacer? —caminó de un lado a otro con exasperación —¿A quién debo llamar para arreglar esta basura en la que dejaste la firma?

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada cargada de avaricia dio un paso adelante. Esa era su señal.

Kara jugó con un lapicero en su mano, mirando ocasionalmente la hora en su computadora. Eran las once y cincuenta y cinco, ya algunas personas salían a almorzar mientras que ella continuaba checando cada ciertos segundos el reloj en la pantalla. Suspiró con ansiedad, no pudiendo soportar las miradas de algunos de sus compañeros, pues al parecer se habían enterado de que su novia había estado allí y había sido muy poco agradable con Siobhan. Toda la mañana Winn estuvo preguntándole quién era Lena y donde la conoció y ella simplemente se hizo la desentendida del tema o huyó mintiendo acerca de que Cat la estaba llamando. En resumen, su mañana había ido muy mal, y por algún motivo tenía el presentimiento de que su tarde sería incluso un peor.

Cuando el reloj en su pantalla marcó las doce en punto vio las puertas del ascensor público abrirse, dando paso a una Lena que traía puesta una camisa roja ligeramente holgada y encima de la misma una cazadora negra junto con una falda de tubo ceñida a su cuerpo muy por encima de su rodilla del mismo color. La mujer traía su cabello suelto y Kara podía jurar que la estaba viendo acercarse a ella en cámara lenta pues parecía tardarse más de lo normal en llegar hasta ella, igual podía ser que la había hipnotizado o algo parecido pues aquellos ojos verdes estaban fijos en los suyos y le era imposible desviar la mirada.

—He llegado, cariño —Kara abrió sus labios varias veces, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles y haciendo que Lena la mirara con una sonrisa soberbia en los labios —¿Qué sucede, Kara? ¿Te comió la lengua un ratón?

—Yo... no… que... ¿Qué fue lo que entendiste esta mañana? ¿Qué hiciste?

Lena le sonrió e ignorando sus preguntas por completo, le tendió la mano.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar antes de que alguien nos vea y...

—Kerah —la voz de Cat hizo que Kara se levantara de su sitio tratando de colocarse frente a Lena para ocultarla o algo parecido —, necesito que arregles mi agenda y me dig... ¿Pero qué ven mis ojos?

—Puedo... puedo explicarlo señorita Grant, ella es m

—¡Oh, no tienes que introducirla, Kara! —Cat apartó a Kara de su lugar para poder ver a la pelinegra que le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad total —Que agradable sorpresa, señorita Luthor ¿Qué te trae hasta mis instalaciones?

—¡¿Señorita Luthor?!

Kara miró a Lena entre confundida y sorprendida, y la pelinegra le dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer mayor.

—Sólo pasaba por aquí para ir a almorzar con mi pequeño sol.

Ante aquellas palabras el rostro de Kara se encendió en un rojo escarlata y Cat abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Kara... —habló luego de unos segundos haciendo que la rubia la mirara con su rostro aún sonrojado —, podrías explicarme... exactamente ¿Cómo es que estás saliendo con Lena Luthor y yo no lo sabía?

Kara balbuceó cosas inentendibles sin saber qué responder. La pelinegra sonrió tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, dirigiéndose a Cat habló.

—Saber la vida personal de tus empleados no forma parte del contrato de trabajo ¿O sí? Quizás debería echarle un ojo al de mi terroncito de azúcar... sólo para asegurarnos.

Luego de decir aquello Lena le guiñó un ojo a Cat, haciendo que la mujer soltara una risa amistosa y luego negara con la cabeza.

—No es necesario, efectivamente no está en su contrato —señaló con su mano en dirección su ascensor personal —. Adelante... puede usar mi ascensor, señorita Luthor.

—¡Oh, cuanta amabilidad! Gracias —tomó la bolsa de Kara, caminando hacia dicho ascensor, prácticamente arrastrando a Kara que permanecía atónita —Que pase buenas tardes señorita, Grant.

Fue lo último que dijo Lena antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran, mirando a la rubia a su lado que parecía en un estado de trance. Ella no pareció reaccionar sino segundos después cuando Lena las había hecho aparecer en su departamento.

—¡¿Qué demonios, Lena?!

—Por última vez Kara, cuida... tu... boca.

—¿Luthor? ¡¿Lena Luthor?! Estoy segura de pocas cosas en esta vida pero yo sé quién es Lena Luthor y definitivamente estoy segura de que ¡No eres tú! —por un momento Lena la miró sorprendida, pues la rubia le había dado un toque un poco fuerte sobre su hombro... quizás estaba molesta —, así que será mejor que vayas explicándome qué demonios sucedió con la verdadera Lena.

Corrección, Kara estaba molesta... muy molesta.

* * *

 **Así que de verdad, LO SIENTO, por los inconvenientes de los capitulos anteriores, ya los re subí pero creo que siguen viendose igual... osea a mi me aparecen bien pero... pues... ¡no lo sé! ¿quejesto? Por esto me mudé a Wattpad :'v**

 **Estem... ustedes tranquilos, yo nerviosa, yo veo de como solucionarlo ¿bien? Bien. Que la luz de Demacia los guíe.**


	5. ¿Qué Piensas?

**¿Qué Piensas?**

Lena miró a Kara con confusión, sin entender por qué la mujer aún reconocía el verdadero rostro de Lena Luthor y no había estado bajo el efecto del deseo de la mujer con la que había hecho un trato horas antes. Se paseó por la sala de estar con su mirada fija en la rubia, dejando su bolsa sobre el sofá, parecía estar acechándola más que mirándola, sin embargo, su mirada penetrante no parecía tener efecto alguno sobre Kara, pues ella continuaba mirándola con sus brazos cruzados y su ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Lena negó con la cabeza sin comprender.

—¿Cómo conoces a Lena Luthor?

—¡Ese no es el punto! —la pelinegra frunció su ceño, cruzando sus brazos al igual que Kara y mirándola con sospecha, a lo que Kara giró sus ojos y contestó —Mi… primo es periodista en Daily Planet, un periódico de Metrópolis, lo visité justo cuando Lena fue a su hogar para revelarle información acerca de su hermano Lex, sólo la vi durante unos minutos pero conozco su rostro… ¿Qué le hiciste?

La pelinegra soltó una risa sarcástica ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué le hice? ¿Acaso se te olvida quién soy? —por un momento Lena no sintió aquella especie de control que había tenido Kara sobre ella desde el comienzo del día —Sí, quizás tú deseaste que fuera tuya ¡Y estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato! Fui tuya ayer e iba a serlo hoy en la mañana, he actuado como cualquier novia lo haría, te serví el desayuno, te di un aventón a tu trabajo y adicionalmente obtuve tu café favorito y el de tu ostentosa jefa, pasé por ti para almorzar como lo pediste ¡Conseguí una vida, un apellido y un oficio como me lo pediste! ¿Y aun así te atreves a cuestionar mi verdadero trabajo? Es el colmo, he tenido suficiente en un solo día, ustedes las humanas son increíbles.

Hizo un gesto con sus manos girando sobre sus talones para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Kara la detuvo, tomándola del brazo para que no se marchara.

—¡No se me olvida quien eres! —Kara soltó un suspiro, mirando a Lena con un gesto suplicante en su rostro que hizo a la otra mujer sentir un escalofrío en su espalda —Lena, no olvido quien eres y no cuestiono tu trabajo, únicamente quiero saber qué sucedió con la verdadera Lena… ¿Ella está bien? ¿No la… desapareciste o algo así?

Lena soltó un suspiro, quitando de su brazo la mano con la que Kara la sostenía, sosteniéndola entre las suyas por un momento y fijando sus ojos en su mano, detallándola, su piel era blanca, sus uñas ligeramente largas estaban pintadas con un esmalte de un color cremoso, era suave y delicada, podía recordar como esa mano recorrió, junto con la otra, su cuerpo el día anterior sin pudor alguno, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir una extraña sensación de calidez… lo cual le parecía extraño porque su temperatura corporal generalmente era más caliente de lo normal, sin embargo, al sentir las manos de Kara contra su piel había sentido una calidez que no podía explicar. Era raro. Todo en Kara Danvers le parecía raro. Entrelazó su mano con la de Kara y por fin la miró a los ojos.

—No la desaparecí —jugó con sus dedos entrelazados —, ella estaba desesperada, luego de desenmascarar a su hermano varios aliados del mismo trataron de hacerle daño, inclusive su madre trató de quitarla del camino… no podía confiar en nadie —llevó la mano de Kara a sus labios, depositando un pequeño beso sobre el dorso de la misma —. No voy a decir que fue una coincidencia, no lo fue… todos mis clientes son personas que alguien suele investigar minuciosamente hasta encontrar el momento perfecto para que yo aparezca frente a ellos, ella no fue la excepción, su desesperación la llevó a aceptar un trato rápido.

—¿El mismo trato que hiciste conmigo?

—Correcto, el mismo… su alma a cambio de algo que deseara —Lena liberó la mano de Kara y ésta la llevó hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con parsimonia —, me dijo que deseaba desaparecer, le expliqué que eso implicaba morir… así que le ofrecí algo mejor. Ella podría iniciar una vida normal, desde cero, en cualquier lugar que deseara… inclusive aquí en National City o Metrópolis, yo tomaría su lugar es decir que mi rostro sería reconocido por todas y cada una de las personas que la conocieran como el de Lena Luthor, mientras que ella no sería sino una simple ciudadana más… Tess Mercer. Y al morir, como siempre, su alma sería mía.

Al terminar su explicación Kara la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y algo más que no pudo descifrar. Su mano continuaba acariciando su mejilla, sin embargo, pronto se desvió hacia su cuello, atrayéndola hacia sí misma para besarla. Cuando el beso finalizó Kara permaneció con su rostro cerca al de Lena, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No pensé que pudieras hacer gestos tan bondadosos.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Lena se alejara de ella mirándola con su ceño fruncido y un brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

—¿Bondad? No, te equivocas… no fue un acto de bondad —Kara soltó una risa traviesa que hizo a Lena negar con la cabeza —Sólo lo hice por ti… —la rubia la miró con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras —¿Qué? ¿Ahora qué dije?

Ella sólo soltó una risa dándole un corto beso en los labios antes de alejarse de Lena.

—No dijiste nada malo… ¿Qué almorzaremos? —Lena alzó una ceja no pareciendo comprender a qué se refería la rubia, luego un gesto de sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

—¡Cierto! ¿Qué quieres para comer? ¿Algo de sushi quizás? —sólo con decirlo un platillo de sushi apareció en la mesa de Kara que aún se sorprendía cuan niña al ver como cosas aparecían de la nada —Puedes acompañarlo con sopa de mizo.

—Realmente no soy fan del sushi.

En el rostro de Lena apareció una mueca de confusión y sorpresa.

—Bien… sí… claro, yo almorzaré eso, supongo… Entonces de entrante quizás quieras alguna sopa y tu platillo principal será algo un poco más pesado que contenga carne y…

—Estaré bien con un submarino —murmuró Kara al ver como la mujer estaba haciendo aparecer comida que le parecía muy refinada y costosa para su gusto —, sin cebolla ¡Pero con jalapeño! Y si puedes ponerle jamón, no ¡No! —tomó a Lena por el brazo asustándola un poco por su repentina agitación —, que sea de pollo y tocineta.

—Bien… sólo un emparedado —el mismo apareció en la mesa —Quizás quieras beber algo de v

—¡Una gaseosa de uva estaría bien!

Lena miró a Kara comer, tanto en la cena y el desayuno como ahora le parecía una niña, no había que ser muy inteligente como para saber que a esa humana lo único que le hacía brillar sus ojos de aquella manera era comer. Sin embargo, mientras cualquier persona la miraría con sorpresa, ella la miraba con fascinación, pues nada le causaba más satisfacción que ver a una persona dejándose llevar por sus pecados y la gula de aquella rubia la dejaba más que satisfecha, el ver como abría su boca de aquella manera casi extraordinaria para que aquel sándwich cupiera de lleno ella. Kara estaba literalmente devorando aquel sándwich.

—Eres… sin duda alguna… —comenzó a hablar Lena una vez la rubia había finalizado su aperitivo —Una delicada flor al comer.

Kara soltó una risa que a la pelinegra le pareció linda.

—Es curioso, muchas personas me han dicho lo contrario.

—Oh cariño, seguro lo han hecho personas superficiales —una servilleta apareció en su mano, con la cual limpió un poco de mostaza que había en la comisura de los labios de Kara —, personas que no pueden apreciar el verdadero arte como lo hago yo.

Kara la miró fijamente por unos segundos, sin percatarse muy bien de lo que había dicho y sin saber que mirando a los ojos a aquella mujer les daba una entrada a sus pensamientos más profundos, ayudándola con aquel maravilloso plan que tenía y el cual desconocía totalmente. La pelinegra alejó su mano del rostro de Kara con una sonrisa en sus labios e hizo desaparecer todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa para hacer aparecer una caja. Al momento en que apareció la caja fue que aparentemente Kara había deducido lo que le había intentado decir Lena segundos atrás.

—¿Me estás llamando arte?

—En su máxima expresión, sin duda alguna —abrió la caja, sacando un donut de la misma —Sospecho que eres tan amante de los donuts como yo ¿Con centro de chocolate?

Si las veces que la vio comer pudo ver un brillo de alegría en sus ojos, en ese momento pensó que iba a ser cegada por el intenso brillo que emitió todo el rostro de Kara, sin duda alguna había dado en el clavo.

—¡Lena, eres la mejor! —tomó el donut y en lugar de devorarlo como con su comida, le dio un mordisco que podía ser considerado normal, lamiendo sus labios, degustando aquella delicia —¿Estás segura de que no eres un ángel?

Preguntó Kara mirándola de una manera que la pelinegra no comprendió, pero prefirió ignorar.

—Lo era, cariño… lo era.

Anteriormente Lena había escuchado aquel refrán humano que decía "El camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago", quizás esto podía aplicarse con Kara, pues la rubia no paraba de llevarse donuts a la boca y la mirada de alegría que le dedicaba le hacía sentir que se estaba ganando su confianza y eso era un paso, uno grande e importante para su plan.

—Así que… ¿Qué tienes pensado?

Repentinamente Kara habló, lamiendo uno de sus dedos que se encontraba manchado con chocolate. Lena le dedicó una mirada de reproche, teniéndole una servilleta para que se limpiara y no tuviera que lamer sus dedos.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—¿Cómo comenzamos a salir?

Lena la miró extrañada, sin comprender por un momento a qué venía esa pregunta.

—¿En serio Kara Danvers? ¡Nos conocimos ayer en un bar de mala muerte! Me cambiaste tu alma a cambio de que yo fuera tuya y por ende comenzamos a "salir", ¿Realmente lo olvidaste tan rápido?

—Quiero decir… —Kara soltó una risa antes de continuar por lo que Lena la miró con su ceño fruncido —, ahora eres Lena Luthor… ¿No vamos a necesitar una historia? Ya que decidiste ser alguien tan importante en National City y no dejarás de aparecer en las noticias de ahora en adelante, el hecho de que tengas una pareja va a ser tema de farándula… mucho más si es una mujer.

Lena la miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Eso se le había escapado, no se había detenido a pensar en esas tonterías, ella sólo quería una identidad con la cual fuera fácil aparecer en algún auto costoso en busca de Kara a su trabajo o una reunión familiar, porque quizás estaba atrapada en aquel trato y estaba siendo obligada a ser la novia de una mortal sin sentido de la moda, pero si iba a serlo no sería una novia pobretona, sería… ¡Una Luthor! Con dinero y renombre, que estornudara e hiciera aparecer un diamante como literalmente podía hacer.

La pregunta de Kara la había mantenido entretenida por las siguientes horas. Luego de dejar a la rubia nuevamente en CatCo para que continuara con su trabajo, se había ido al buffet que ahora dirigía por ser una persona importante… o algo así. Se removió en su sitio, no le gustaba el techo de su despacho, era incomodo, por lo que decidió bajar a sentarse en aquel sillón negro del que se había levantado una hora atrás. Los documentos con casos que habían sido fraudulentos por parte de su "hermano" yacían sobre su escritorio y aunque debía trabajar en uno la siguiente semana en ese momento no tenía cabeza para ello. No era como si fuera muy difícil, ella era el Diablo trabajaba en condenar almas todos los días, definitivamente podía manejar la situación sin ayuda de la idiota de Samantha que le había pedido varias cosas que no podía darle a cambio… devolverle su alma y desaparecer para siempre no era precisamente algo que quisiera hacer.

—Señorita Luthor —alguien tocó a la puerta, era su asistente la cual entró con un sobre en sus manos —, ¿Necesita algo más antes de que me marche?

—No, puedes irte —antes de que la mujer cerrara la puerta nuevamente, Lena pareció pensar en algo —¡Espera! ¿Cómo comenzaste a salir con tu novio?

—¿D-Disculpe?

—Sí… ¿Cómo comenzaste a salir con tu novio, esposo… lo que tengas?

—Yo no… tengo pareja en estos momentos señorita Luthor.

—Oh… eso es triste, luces como una buena mujer… bien, entonces sí, es todo, márchate.

Su secretaria pareció sorprenderse, sin embargo, se marchó sin hacer ninguna pregunta, pues de igual manera quien hacía las preguntas era Lena. Por un momento quiso aparecer en el despacho de Samantha, pero estaba segura de que terminaría haciendo estallar a la mujer porque se reiría de ella y el sólo hecho de pensar que se reiría la hacía enojar. Suspiró con molestia, no sabiendo qué hacer o cómo exactamente se suponía que una pareja debía comenzar a salir.

¿Se lo pidió ella a Kara? No, definitivamente no, ella era Lena Luthor, por la situación en la que había conocido a Kara según la historia de la misma rubia no estaría muy dispuesta a pedirle ser su novia ¿O sí? Pero Kara tampoco tendría el coraje de pedirle salir ¿Cierto? Ella era una persona tímida, aunque en realidad no la había visto ser tan tímida y pudorosa como se veía… es decir ella había deseado descaradamente poseer a Lena, no veía la timidez en aquel deseo tan pecaminoso y carnal.

¿Qué tal si no eran novias? ¿Qué tal si sólo era una aventura pasional? Eso sería mejor… pero no podía decir eso a la sociedad ¿Verdad? Literalmente viendo en el futuro podía leer el escándalo "La amante furtiva de Lena Luthor". No, ni hablar, entonces Kara desearía que dejara de existir y… aunque no podía cumplirlo, eso era una clausula en el contrato que lo anularía por completo y no estaba allí analizando durante horas qué hacer para no obtener esa bondadosa alma.

Una idea la golpeó, haciendo que se levantara en su sitio y desapareciera del lugar para aparecer en el departamento de Kara, donde la rubia saltó en su sitio en el sofá al ver a la mujer repentinamente frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Lo tengo!

—¿Lena? —Kara miró en dirección al baño casi desesperada —¡Tienes que irte!

—¿Qué? No, acabo de tener la más maravillosa idea, Kara, tienes que escucharla.

—Y yo estaría encantada de oírla —la rubia halaba con un tono de voz bajo que le pareció extraño a Lena —, pero justo ahora no es el mejor momento.

—Pero necesito que me digas qué te parece y sí es creíble podrás contarles a todos tus amigos cómo terminamos saliendo.

—Bien —una voz que no conocía se escuchó detrás de ella —, esa es una historia que me encantaría escuchar.

Lena se giró encontrándose con una mujer que no conocía, alzó una de sus cejas. Estaba a punto de levantar una de sus manos para hacerla aparecer en otro sitio sin embargo, Kara se levantó de su sitio con rapidez tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya para evitar cualquier acción.

—Lena esta es Alex Danvers, mi hermana mayor, la que amo mucho y odiaría que algo malo le sucediera… Alex, ella es Lena Luthor… mi… ¿Novia?

Ambas mujeres se miraron con un dejo de desconfianza en sus ojos. Eso no iba a ir para nada bien, o al menos ese era el pensamiento que se atravesó por la mente de Kara al verlas en ese momento.

* * *

 **Así que me fijé que si copio y pego los caps se vuelve loco esto, pero que si los subo directamente de un documento no ¿es una falla de fanfiction o algo? ¿No? ¿Es que me hackearon? Yisus... soy la hostia me hackean por lo pro challenger que soy :v**

 **Nada que ver con nadaaaaa, por cuarta vez, este fic está terminado en Wattpad UwUr**


	6. Una historia bien elaborada

Kara había llegado a su departamento una vez terminó su día de trabajo, pensando que por fin era viernes y como todos los viernes se desvelaría viendo alguna serie o drama ya que no tendría que despertar temprano al siguiente día. Una parte de ella deseaba que Lena se encontrara allí y compartir una especie de velada con ella, pero suponía que la mujer tendría algo de trabajo por hacer, ya fuera con su nueva vida o con la que ya tenía antes de esta.

Se dispuso a preparar su noche, cambiando su ropa por una más cómoda y sacando del refrigerador un recipiente de helado además de las galletas que había comprado de camino a su departamento, buscó en Netflix la serie que había estado viendo la anterior semana y no pudo culminar y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a iniciar su maratón alguien tocó a la puerta, deteniéndola.

—¡Alex, que agradable sorpresa! —su hermana mayor estaba allí, fue directamente a sentarse o más bien tirarse de lleno sobre el sofá, con un gesto en su rostro que la hacía pensar que iba a pasar el resto de la noche escuchándola en lugar de viendo su serie —, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Lo hice de nuevo, maldición, es terrible Kara, ¡terrible!

—¿Qué? —la miró con una de sus cejas arqueadas por la confusión y carraspeó un poco —. Primero que nada ¿qué has hecho de nuevo? Y segundo ¿por qué es terrible? Explícate.

—¡Volví a dormir con Sara! ¿Puedes creerlo? No sé cómo sucedió, fue como que en un momento estábamos hablando de lo mal que me sentía con respecto a lo de Maggie y al siguiente estábamos besándonos y ella estaba empujando sus dedos en m-

—¡Ok, sí! ¡Está bien, lo entiendo!

—Es terrible, en serio... es como brujería ¿alguna vez te ha sucedido que sientes que estás en un lugar, pestañeas y estás en otro totalmente diferente?

Kara la miró mordiendo su labio inferior con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sí... yo, créeme que sí, me ha sucedido.

—¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? No quería repetirlo, pero sucedió... ¿debería dejar de hablarle?

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso con ella sólo por despecho. —su hermana la miró con su ceño fruncido y Kara se alzó de hombros —. Y ella debería dejar de aprovecharse de tu vulnerabilidad emocional para conseguir sexo gratis y rápido, —Alex se cruzó de brazos, mirándola como si quisiera reclamarle algo, pero al tener razón no sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente —, pero... eso es sólo mi opinión, puedes... continuar haciéndolo si crees que es lo mejor.

—¿Y qué más sería lo mejor? ¿Continuar llorando porque mi compromiso con Maggie terminó? ¡No!

—No dije eso.

—Quizás sí esté mal que ella y yo hagamos lo que dijiste, pero tampoco está mal que yo quiera dejar de pensar en que Maggie volverá diciendo que desea ser madre o que tomé la peor decisión de mi vida al terminar mi compromiso con ella... es sólo... ¡No lo sé Kara! ¿Por qué no puedo estar soltera y feliz como tú? Odio esto.

Kara se sentó a su lado en el sofá, abrazándola para tratar de consolarla en silencio. Frotó su brazo para reconfortarla.

—C-Claro... estarás bien, Alex... eventualmente lo estarás, sólo necesitas tiempo, tiempo para asimilar todo, quiero decir ustedes estaban planeando casarse y todo eso, no vas a romper con todo de un día para otro y esperar que al mes ya estés como nueva, ese tipo de cosas toman tiempo Alex.

—Lo sé, Dios... créeme que lo sé —murmuró su hermana, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello el cual Kara comenzó a sentir algo húmedo —. La extraño, mucho... durante todo el día, al despertar, en el trabajo, durante las noches me cuesta dormir y lo odio, odio esta situación.

—Va a pasar, Alex, y mientras pasa... estoy aquí para ti y para cualquier cosa que necesites —su hermana la miró y ella sólo pudo darle una sonrisa —, ahora ve a lavarte la cara para que podamos ver esta increíble serie que estoy viendo, realmente debes vera es muy buena y sus efectos son increíbles.

—No estoy segura... quedé con Sara para vernos hoy.

Kara alzó una ceja, mirándola como si supiera en qué iba a terminar aquello. Vio a su hermana perdiéndose por la puerta del baño por lo que sonrió y se dispuso a acomodar su sofá para hacerlo más cómodo para su maratón. Unos minutos más tarde, su hermana continuaba en el baño y fue en ese momento en el que apareció una sombra muy conocida frente a ella.

—¡Lo tengo!

Fue lo que dijo Lena justo al segundo de haber aparecido.

—¿Lena? —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y desvió su mirada al baño casi desesperada, si Alex veía a Lena allí aquello iba a ser muy complicado de explicar —. ¡Tienes que irte!

—¿Qué? No, acabo de tener la más maravillosa idea, Kara, tienes que escucharla.

—Y yo estaría encantada de oírla, pero justo ahora no es el mejor momento.

—Pero necesito que me digas qué te parece, y si es creíble podrás contarles a todos tus amigos cómo terminamos saliendo.

—Bien —Kara palideció al escuchar la voz de Alex proviniendo del baño, la miró con sus ojos abiertos como platos —, esa es una historia que me encantaría escuchar.

Lena se giró en dirección a su hermana y alzó una de sus cejas. Estaba a punto de levantar una de sus manos para hacer quién sabe qué con su hermana mayor, pero Kara se levantó rápidamente tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya para evitar cualquier acción.

—Lena esta es Alex Danvers, mi hermana mayor, la que amo mucho y odiaría que algo malo le sucediera... —la pelinegra pareció entender a qué se refería por lo que asintió un poco con su cabeza —, Alex, ella es Lena Luthor... mi... ¿novia?

No iba a salir bien, su vida no era perfecta y por ese simple hecho estaba segura de que aquello no iba a ir para nada bien.

En primera estancia la idea que tenía su hermana acerca de Lena Luthor no era para nada buena, para ella Lena era tan fraudulenta como Lex y sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontraran ciertos negocios sucios de ella también. Mientras que por otra parte a Lena no parecía agradarle la mirada de desconfianza que le estaba dedicando Alex, y eso seguro sólo la haría actuar prepotente como con Siobhan.

Para sorpresa de Kara, Lena únicamente le tendió la mano a Alex.

—Así que tú eres Alex Danvers... es un placer, Kara suele hablar mucho de su querida hermana mayor.

—¿En serio?, —la rubia miró a Lena con un gesto de confusión en su rostro, sabiendo que no había mencionado ni siquiera el hecho de que tenía una hermana —, es curioso, nunca me había dicho que estaba saliendo con Lena Luthor.

Alex no mostró signos de querer tomar su mano como muestra de cortesía por lo que Lena la alzó para pasarla por su cabello, agitándolo un poco sin inmutarse por el rechazo.

—Quizás es porque me pidió salir ayer... ¿no sería este nuestro primer día saliendo como una pareja, cariño? Pensé que íbamos a celebrarlo y acurrucarnos a ver Netflix como me prometiste.

—Sí... es... ¡cierto! Lo que sucede es que... yo... y Lena... nosotras... eh… —Alex miró a su hermana con sospecha en su rostro y Lena giró sus ojos, con un gesto de sus manos la castaña quedó paralizada —. ¿Alex? ¡Alex! —agitó una mano frente a la castaña, pero ella siguió sin reaccionar, lo que sólo le indicaba que aquello era obra de Lena —. ¡¿Qué has hecho con Alex?!

—Parecía que necesitabas algo de ayuda, así que literalmente detuve la situación para que pudieras pensar en algo y convencer a tu hermana de que no estoy sobornándote o amenazándote para salir conmigo... porque es lo que ella está pensando.

—¿Qué vamos a decirle? No esperaba que aparecieras de repente, pensé que estabas ocupada y que no vendrías hoy, de hecho, pensé que no vendría nadie hoy ¡sólo quería ver Netflix por Dios!

—Shhhh, nada de "Diis" en mi presencia, no tienes que preocuparte por absolutamente nada, mi querida Kara, porque yo tuve la amabilidad de pensar en algo mientras me encontraba en mi nuevo y ostentoso despacho —Kara la miró con una ceja alzada en un gesto de confusión —. Escúchame con atención Kara, porque esta es la mejor historia que definitivamente va a encajar a la perfección... verás, como dijiste que sólo me viste una vez en Metrópolis, diremos que nos conocimos allí, luego de revelar las injusticias de Lex a tu primo salí de allí con un dolor en mi pecho y desdicha en mi corazón, —el tono burlón y dramático que utilizaba Lena hizo que Kara soltara una risa —, fue entonces cuando me viste saliendo que te presentaste ante mí y ya que tu espíritu es tan bondadoso me invitaste a tomar un café y fue allí que tuvimos nuestra primera conversación.

—Eso tiene sentido... yo salí justo cuando Lena se apareció allí y luego volví hasta la noche al departamento de Clark y Louis... ¿así comenzamos a vernos?

—Esa será sólo la manera en que nos conocimos, luego de eso continuamos viéndonos cuando yo vine hasta National City, tratando de huir de la inseguridad que me causaba permanecer en Metrópolis por cómo se encuentra mi situación con Lex en estos momentos, establecí una nueva sede para el buffet aquí... lo cual hizo Lena alrededor de hace seis meses, —Kara se sorprendió de lo bien elaborada que estaba siendo la historia que había inventado Lena —, así que nosotras nos veíamos aquí, al principio sólo tomábamos un café como amigas, yo te contaba de lo mal que me sentía con respecto a mi situación familiar y lo duro que era sentirme sola porque mi madre sólo me buscaba para recriminarme lo que sucedió con Lex y tú me brindaste tu apoyo y comprensión ¡y así fue como terminé enamorándome de ti! —el rostro de Kara se incendió en un tono rojo por lo que acababa de decir Lena, sin embargo, la mujer pareció no prestarle atención a ese hecho y continuó —, pero como mi amada Kara estaba en ese momento saliendo con Mike, tuve que guardar mis sentimientos... hasta que ahora, viniste a mí, diciéndome que sentías algo por mí y yo compartiendo tus sentimientos decidí aceptar tu propuesta de ser novias... o... lo que sea que seamos, eso lo dejo en tus manos.

Kara permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, analizando la historia, mientras que Lena había hecho aparecer una copa de vino y comenzó a beberla con delicadeza paseándose por el frente de Alex para detallar su rostro paralizado con aquella expresión de confusión, esperando una respuesta por parte de la rubia.

—Has olvidado mis sentimientos por Siobhan —Lena escupió el vino que estaba en su boca justo en la cara de Alex, haciendo que ambas abrieran sus ojos con susto —¡Lena! ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?

—¡Shhh, esa lengua! Puedo arreglarlo —y con un simple agitar en su mano el vino esparcido por la cara y ropas de Alex desapareció —. Listo, como si nada hubiera sucedido

—¡La imagen de mi novia escupiéndole vino a mi hermana en la cara nunca será borrada de mi mente!

Lena la miró en silencio, y jugando con sus manos se acercó hasta ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quieres ver como sí la olvidas?

—¡Para de jugar! Te dije que te olvidaste de mis sentimientos por Siobhan —Lena soltó una risa que le pareció sarcástica —¿Qué?

—¿Realmente sientes algo por una persona como ella? —la rubia sólo asintió con la cabeza afirmando a la pregunta —. Me has decepcionado Kara Danvers, eres demasiado buena y gentil, un corazón tan noble y puro como el tuyo debería pertenecerle a alguien de un calibre un poco más alto... ya sabes... alguien como yo.

Ahora fue el turno de Kara para reír, al contrario que Lena su risa era de nerviosismo, pues su rostro se encontraba nuevamente rojo ante lo que decía la pelinegra.

—No seas tonta... dijiste que habías pensado en todo.

—¡Y lo hice! Pero primero necesitaría jugar con ciertas mentes... para que lo que digamos esté correcto, y necesito tu consentimiento ¿puedo hacerlo Kara? Jugar con la mente de algunos de tus amigos.

—¿Exactamente para qué?

—Bien, para que cuando digas que pedías consejos amorosos para lidiar con nuestra relación todos te crean, —Kara la miró con confusión sin entender a lo que se refería —, es decir... ellos van a olvidar que mencionabas a Siobhan, únicamente recordaran que mencionabas gustar de una amiga, una que ellos no conocían y que te ensimismabas en ocultar, pero al final del día querías un consejo de ellos para lidiar con tus fuertes sentimientos hacia mí.

—Puedes omitir el sarcasmo... comprendo, entonces jugarás con sus mentes para que olviden que yo miraba a Siobhan o hablaba de ella, y ahora pensarán que sólo hablaba de una amiga de nombre "Lena".

—¡Exactamente! Eres una genio.

—Mmmm... ¿qué hay de Siobhan?

—¿Puedes dejar de preocuparte por la otra en frente de mí, Kara? Me vas a poner celosa. —Kara soltó una risa, negando con su cabeza —. Correcto, ella va a olvidar que tú te le confesaste y va a continuar siendo tu "amiga".

—¿Por qué haces ese gesto de comillas con las manos? Ella es mi amiga.

Esta vez fue el turno de Lena para reír y negar con su cabeza.

—Eres tan dulce, tierna e inocente Kara... tranquila, tu novia Lena se encargará de trabajar en ello por ti. —Kara iba a hablar, sin embargo, Lena colocó un dedo en sus labios callándola —. ¿Puedo jugar con sus mentes o no?

La rubia permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, analizando la situación. Si bien en algún punto había querido que Siobhan olvidara que se le confesó, pues había actuado muy raro el día de ayer cuando lo hizo, inclusive hoy actuó raro luego de verla con Lena. Si lo pensaba bien, aquella era su oportunidad de hacer un borrón en su vida en una mala decisión que había tomado.

—Puedes hacerlo.

—¡Perfecto! Porque ahora podremos continuar y hablar de cómo me pediste que fuera tu novia.

—¿Incluso pensaste en eso? Estoy impresionada.

Lena soltó una pequeña risa altanera, pasando su mano por la mejilla de cara y dándole un pequeño pellizco.

—Te impresionarían todas las cosas en las que puedo pensar al mismo tiempo y la cantidad de planes que puedo armar en cuestión de segundos, amor.

Sus ojos brillaron al decir aquello, por lo que Kara tembló en su sitio, sintiendo algo de miedo al ver aquellos ojos brillar en un tono rojizo, definitivamente le gustaban más en su usual color verde.

—Así que diremos que todo ocurrió ayer, nosotras fuimos a almorzar como lo habíamos comenzado a hacer hace tiempo, hasta que en un momento reuniste el valor suficiente y me confesaste tus tiernos sentimientos.

Lena sopló el rostro de Kara, haciéndola pestañear y al instante, en lugar de encontrarse frente a Lena, se encontraba con una versión de ella misma con las ropas del día anterior.

—¡¿Qué demonios Lena?!

—¡Esa lengua Kara! Es parte de la actuación, metete en el libreto.

—¡Creo que puedo hacer mi propia parte del libreto si me lo das!

De repente Lena pareció tener una idea por lo que se acercó a Kara con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, haciéndola retroceder.

—¿Nunca has querido besarte contigo misma Kara? Podemos hacerlo en este momento si quieres...

—¡¿Qué está mal contigo?! ¡No te acerques! —Kara terminó cayendo sobre el sofá, negando con su cabeza al ver a aquella copia de sí misma subirse sobre ella y acercarse lentamente a su rostro, por lo que cerró sus ojos con fuerza —¡Lena, detente!

—Amo esa expresión de pánico en tu rostro Kara... no sabes lo mucho que me calienta. —Kara abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Lena lejos de ella, encontrándola en el sitio en el que había estado en un principio antes de convertirse en una versión de ella —. Continuemos en lo que estábamos.

—¡Sin otras Karas! —Lena soltó un bufido, cruzando sus brazos y girando sus ojos —¡Lena!

—Está bien... aguafiestas. —Kara se levantó y se colocó en su sitio, mirándola con sospecha —. Como sea ¿En dónde estaba? Oh, sí... tu confesión —una expresión de vergüenza apareció en su rostro por lo que colocó una mano en el mismo, intentando cubrirlo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron —"L-Lena-senpai please notice me"

—¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera me confesaría así, eso es tan idiota!

—¡Por la santa madre de cristo, Kara! Te has vuelto muy exigente —Lena hizo aparecer una especie de libreto en sus manos, rompiéndolo en dos y tirándolo sobre el suelo, inmediatamente el mismo comenzó a quemarse hasta desaparecer en su totalidad no dejando ningún rastro de cenizas en el suelo —¡Renuncio!

—¿No puedes pensar en una confesión menos... ridícula?

—¡Bien, como sea!... "Lena, los últimos meses nuestra relación se ha vuelto más cercana, sé que es repentino, pero quería decirte que... estoy... enamorada de ti... ¡Sé que es raro! Somos amigas y quizás te vas a sentir un poco cohibida, pero... cada vez que tus ojos y los míos se encuentran mi corazón se agita de una manera que no podría explicar, cuando tu mano y la mía se rozan siquiera puedo sentir mi rostro calentarse, cuando me sonríes siento una indescriptible sensación en mi pecho... y unas inmensas ganas de besarte ahora mis..." —Lena se detuvo mirando a Kara con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro —¿Realmente estás pensando eso ultimo?

—¿Qu- ¡Para de leer mi mente! —el rostro de Kara se tornó completamente rojo, Lena creyó que si le rociaba agua fría la misma se evaporaría de lo caliente que debía estar su cara, soltó una risa al verla actuar así —¡Olvida la confesión, sólo continúa con lo demás!

—Ok... pero deberíamos hablar de eso luego, cariño —le guiñó un ojo, arreglando su cabello con una de sus manos —, correcto... tú te confesaste muy... dulcemente, pero yo parecí entrar en pánico y hui dejándote allí sola, y como cualquier humana normal lo tomaste como un rechazo de mi parte, y fue por eso que fuiste al bar con el friki y el negro; voy a quemar ese bar, por cierto —Kara estrechó sus ojos al oírla hablar así de sus amigos, sin embargo, continuó escuchándola —; sin embargo, cuando volviste a casa ayer, yo estaba afuera de tu puerta, esperándote con mi corazón agitado, al verte el nerviosismo vino a mí y las ganas de huir se apoderaron de mí, pero luego seguro recordé que soy el Diablo y además ¡una Luthor! Y me acerqué a ti diciéndote... —Lena hizo aparecer una caja de donuts en sus manos, entregándosela a Kara que la miraba estupefacta —"Oh Kara... me siento de la misma manera que tú, por favor perdóname por huir así justo cuando abriste tu corazón a mí... estaba aterrada, no podía parar de pensar en si algo malo pudiera llegar a pasarte por salir conmigo, porque seguro Lex lo descubrirá tarde o temprano y estoy segura de que querrá dañarte... sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a ello, estaré dispuesta a protegerte con todo lo que tengo... porque te amo Kara Danvers, te amo con la intensidad de mil soles ardientes".

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Por un momento Kara deseo que aquello fuera real, alzando una mano para acariciar el rostro de la pelinegra, que la miraba de manera intensa, esperando algo, pero Kara no sabía exactamente qué. Fue la pequeña risa de Kara lo que rompió con el silencio, alejándose de Lena para dejar la caja de donuts sobre la mesa.

—Eso fue... muy convincente.

Lena carraspeó un poco, asintiendo con su cabeza.

—¿Verdad? Soy muy buena para pensar en historias... deberías ver como modifiqué la historia de América... mi mejor trabajo.

—Así que, luego de esa confesión ¿Te pedí que fueras mi novia?

—Bueno, exactamente fue luego de que tuviéramos sexo y desearas que fuera tuya, pero sí... en esta versión me pediste que saliera contigo y... solo somos novias ahora.

—¿"La intensidad de mil soles ardientes"? —Kara soltó una pequeña risa —Eso sí que fue original.

Lena la miró en silencio, sin saber qué responder a eso. Había sido algo totalmente banal, sin embargo, por algún motivo sentía que había dicho eso antes... o quizás que lo diría después, era estúpido como a veces no sabía diferenciar entre estar viendo el futuro o estar rememorando algo del pasado. Señaló a la castaña, recordando por qué estaban allí y no haciendo algo más entretenido en el sofá.

—¿Estás lista para nuestra actuación?

Kara miró a su hermana, luego la caja de donuts.

—Espera un minuto... —se acercó a la caja, llevándose una de los donuts a la boca, literalmente devorándola, limpió sus manos con una servilleta que arrojó a la papelera y se colocó en su sitio, arreglando su ropa y tratando de parecer casual —Bien, estoy lista.

* * *

 **Recuerden que esta historia está finalizada en Wattpad UwUr, bajo el mismo nombre, con el mismo** **seudónimo.**


	7. Hermana

—Lena esta es Alex Danvers, mi hermana mayor, la que amo mucho y odiaría que algo malo le sucediera... Alex, ella es Lena Luthor... mi... ¿novia?

¿Novia? ¿Su hermana menor era novia de Lena Luthor? ¿Su hermana menor era novia de la hermana menor de Lex Luthor? ¿Su hermana menor era novia de la hermana menor de uno de los hombres que había dejado libre a varios criminales de los cuales algunos a ella misma le había costado reunir pruebas para apresarlos? Eso tenía que ser una broma, una de las mejores bromas que le había hecho Kara en su vida.

Miró a la mujer pelinegra con sospecha y la misma sólo le tendió la mano a modo de saludo.

—Así que tú eres Alex Danvers... es un placer, Kara suele hablar mucho de su querida hermana mayor.

—¿En serio? —ignorando el gesto que hizo Kara en ese momento, Alex se cruzó de brazo s—, es curioso, nunca me había dicho que estaba saliendo con Lena Luthor.

Lena no se inmutó ante el obvio rechazo de tomar su mano, únicamente alzó la suya para pasarla por su cabello, agitándolo un poco.

—Quizás es porque me pidió salir ayer... —la pelinegra se giró a mirar a Kara —¿No sería este nuestro primer día saliendo como una pareja, cariño? Pensé que íbamos a celebrarlo y acurrucarnos a ver Netflix como me prometiste.

—Sí... es... ¡Cierto! Lo que sucede es que... yo... y Lena... nosotras... eh —Alex miró a su hermana con sospecha en su rostro, pensando que de alguna manera Lena estaba tratando de manipularla para salir, sin embargo, repentinamente Kara pareció un poco más relajada —Nosotras comenzamos a salir ayer... yo se lo pedí.

—¿Se lo pediste? —preguntó Alex con un gesto de incredulidad —¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo la conoces con exactitud? ¿Es ella esa amiga Lena de la que tanto hablabas?

—Sí... yo... nunca te mencioné que era Lena Luthor porque sabía que actuarías así.

—¡Ella es una Luthor! ¿Cómo más quieres que actúe?

—¡No lo sé, Alex! ¿Quizás como una hermana mayor que apoya a su pequeña hermana que está entrando por primera vez en una relación homosexual? ¿O mostrándome un poco más de apoyo en esto? Porque tú no puedes estar más aterrada que yo, no sólo por mis sentimientos sino porque sí, definitivamente entiendo que es una Luthor, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser distinta a su hermano o que no deba ser amada. —la rubia tomó la mano de Lena entrelazándola con la suya ante la mirada de reprobación de su hermana —. Y muy a pesar de lo que pienses o me digas voy a seguir con ella y voy a arriesgarme a confiar en ella porque la amo.

Las tres permanecieron en silencio luego de aquello. Alex alternando su mirada entre Kara, que la miraba fijamente sin titubear, y Lena, que parecía querer huir de allí y no querer presenciar aquella pelea de hermanas.

—Pienso... que no debería estar aquí. —rompió el silencio Lena, con un gesto de incomodidad en su rostro que Kara supo que no era falso —. Me iré y volveré cuand-

—¡No, no hay necesidad! —la interrumpió Alex, haciendo que las otras dos fijaran sus ojos en ella con sorpresa —. ¡Yo me iré! Que tengan una excelente velada.

Dicho eso la mujer salió del departamento dando un portazo, Kara miró en la dirección en la que su hermana se fue con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro, sin embargo, ese gesto cambió a uno de molestia y luego por uno de tristeza con el pasar de los segundos, hasta que la rubia se tiró al sofá apretando un cojín contra su cara para finalmente llorar contra él.

Lena permaneció en su sitio mirando a la rubia con incomodidad, había visto a humanos llorar por tristeza incontables veces, sin embargo, en aquel momento por primera vez sintió algo de pena por la chica.

Se acercó a ella sentándose en el sofá y dudando varias veces de hacerlo, terminó por acariciar su cabeza, el llanto de Kara únicamente aumentó, soltando el cojín y aferrándose a Lena, haciéndola erguirse en su sitio.

La pelinegra soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo sin notarlo.

—Yo... tú no… eh…

No sabía qué decir, ni siquiera sabía si tenía algo que decir, aquello no era su problema, ella ideó toda una historia que encajaba a la perfección en todo, si Alex no quería escucharla que se fuera al infierno... ella la recibiría allí para torturarla por haber hecho llorar a Kara

—Por favor no llores, Kara.

—¡Ella es una idiota! Una completa idiota.

Logró escuchar la voz de Kara, que continuaba ahogando su llanto en sus piernas.

—Lo sé, quiero decir ¿Cómo es que estuvimos diez minutos ideando una historia maravillosa acerca de nosotras para que ella ni siquiera se detuviera a escucharla? Una idiota total ¿Viste como no tomó mi mano? ¿Qué clase de modales tiene? —el llanto de Kara sólo se intensificó y Lena comenzó a sentir su pierna húmeda, no exactamente de la manera que le gustaba, por lo que soltó un suspiro —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de llorar?

—Quédate conmigo.

Lena sintió como si algo atravesara su pecho al escuchar aquello, carraspeó un poco acariciando la espalda de Kara.

—Estoy contigo, cariño... me refería a si hay algo más que pueda hacer aparte de eso ¿No quieres más cajas de donuts? ¿Alguna golosina? ¿Ver alguna serie?

Kara negó con la cabeza, levantando la mirada para poder ver a Lena, quien, al verla así con su rostro rojo y empapado por lágrimas, sus ojos igualmente rojos y llenos de tristeza, no supo qué hacer. Mordió su labio inferior sin encontrar palabras para decirle a la rubia.

—Sólo quédate conmigo, por favor.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Durante casi dos semanas Lena permaneció en el departamento de Kara, realizando la misma rutina día tras día.

Era la primera en despertar, se encaminaba hasta el baño donde tomaba una ducha con agua fría que debido a la temperatura caliente de su cuerpo iba generando de a poco un vapor que la relajaba.

Una vez salía de la ducha se dirigía a la habitación de Kara ya cuando se encontraba allí poseía la vestimenta de su día, y en la habitación se encontraba con Kara durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, generalmente la rubia se despertaba sola, pero por tres días Lena la despertó, entregándole una bandeja con su desayuno listo. Ella la acompañaba en su desayuno mientras hablaban de cosas banales o del trabajo, inclusive de las noticias.

Cuando Kara se marchaba a CatCo Lena se marchaba a aquel buffet, atendiendo y planificando con facilidad los casos que debía cerrar por culpa de "su hermano", no se sorprendió durante ese tiempo de recibir una carta del mismo, felicitándola por su arduo trabajo hundiéndolo y lo único que Lena podía pensar era que si supiera la verdad acerca de cómo lo estaba hundiendo buscaría a Tess Mercer para asesinarla, pues los casos eran resueltos por su "ayuda divina".

Además de la carta le había enviado un pequeño regalo, que Lena se encargó de enviar a algún sitio muy lejano y solitario para que no explotara en su cara.

Algunos de esos días Lena pasó por Kara a almorzar, otros la rubia le decía que almorzaría con alguno de sus amigos, una vez incluso con su jefa, y entonces Lena terminaba almorzando en su despacho o algún restaurant caro.

Y al finalizar el día cuando Kara llegaba a su departamento allí estaba Lena, esperándola con una cena bien elaborada además de algún postre de los tantos dulces que había descubierto que Kara amaba.

Luego de cenar ambas permanecían en el sofá, viendo la televisión, la mayoría del tiempo a Kara le gustaba acurrucarse en el pecho de Lena, lo cual no le molestaba en absoluto a la pelinegra. Para cuando Kara se dormía Lena la hacía aparecer en su cama, apagaba el televisor y desaparecía del lugar.

Si bien a una parte de ella le gustaba esa extraña vida humana que llevaba, tenía otra vida que llevar... salir a cazar almas de personas.

Había firmado al menos quince contratos. Eso era menos de la mitad de los que firmaba dos semanas antes de caer en aquel enredo con Kara, y no era porque los humanos dudaran, no.

Era porque algunas de las noches Lena volvía al departamento de la rubia y la veía dormir, había encontrado que ver dormir a Kara la hacía relajarse. Algunos de sus sueños eran interesantes, al igual que sus pesadillas, y varias veces al escuchar a la rubia quejarse en sueños de sus pesadillas, pasaba su brazo por encima de su cintura, viendo como de manera inexplicable el sueño cambiaba a uno con Lena en él, y al final quedaba dormida a su lado.

Su plan iba muy bien, de hecho, iba de maravilla, todo iba perfecto pues podía verlo... Kara estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por ella.

Sin embargo, aquella noche del jueves fue algo distinta.

Kara había llegado con una sola persona en su cabeza y esa era su hermana, Alex.

Por mucho que Lena le había preguntado si había sucedido algo nuevo ella negaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa, una muy falsa, lo que le hacía preguntarse ¿por qué Kara fingía estar bien cuando Lena podía literalmente leer su mente y saber que no lo estaba? ¿Por qué se ensimismaba en hacerse la fuerte? ¿Por qué había ido a ver a Alex durante el almuerzo sin decírselo? Era obvio que ambas hermanas terminarían en una pelea.

Lena actuó con naturalidad, incluso cuando; en lugar de mirar la televisión; Kara se dirigió directamente a su habitación, diciendo que no estaba de humor.

De nuevo la escuchó llorar y de nuevo las extrañas ganas de ir con su hermana y arrastrarla directo al infierno aparecieron. Volvió a tratar de consolarla, hasta que la rubia se quedó dormida y ella comenzó a pensar en un plan... uno que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Sabía dónde se encontraba Alex, ella según lo que sabía era una inspectora de la policía, una de la que Lex Luthor se había burlado incontables veces dejando a sus sospechosos libres con pruebas y veredictos falsos. Comprendía totalmente el rencor que aquella mujer pudiera guardarle a la persona que ella fingía ser, pues su hermano había dejado su trabajo en ridículo muchas veces.

Por un momento se lamentó de haber elegido aquel perfil, pensó en hablar con Samantha porque seguro ella tenía mucho que ver con eso.

Así que sólo se acercó a la comisaría en la que sabía que trabajaba, solicitó verla con urgencia y allí estaba, en la oficina de Alex Danvers esperando a que la mujer se apareciera para atenderla, porque seguro se encontraba sumamente ocupada ¡JA! Ella tenía una agenda mucho más apretada y tenía tiempo para hacerle el desayuno y la cena a Kara... ¡y quienquiera que pensara que hacerlos aparecer era fácil que lo dijera frente a ella para enviarlo directo al agujero más ardiente del infierno!

—Así que... señorita Luthor —escuchó la voz de la castaña tras ella, junto con el ruido de la puerta cerrándose —, ¿qué la trae por acá? ¿Algún otro regalo por parte de su hermano?

Lena soltó una pequeña risa.

—No exactamente, no vengo aquí para hacer alguna denuncia.

—Entonces no veo motivo por el cual me haya solicitado de manera urgente si no es una urgencia.

—Oh, mis sinceras disculpas, pensé que Kara era una urgencia para usted.

Alex la miró con interés que no pudo ocultar.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Kara?

Lena se limitó a negar con la cabeza, señalando el sitio de Alex detrás del escritorio, la mujer había permanecido recargada en la puerta sin tener interés en sentarse.

—¿Puede tomar asiento?

Aquello no había sido una invitación, ella podía hacer que los humanos acataran sus órdenes mirándolos fijamente a los ojos, sin embargo, aunque los ojos de Lena se fijaron en los de Alex la castaña sólo alzó una de sus cejas y no acató la orden.

Entonces Lena lo supo, su estúpido contrato no le permitiría jugar con la mente de Alex, el hecho de que era una persona importante en la vida de Kara hacía que necesitara una especie de permiso para manipularla y aquello le molestaba... suponía que debía arreglarlo de manera civilizada.

—Por favor... es importante, me gustaría hablar de esto de una forma más cómoda para ambas.

—Bien, lo que sea. —Alex se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose sobre su sillón y mirando a Lena con desconfianza —. ¿De qué quiere hablar?

Lena analizó a la castaña por un segundo, leyendo sus pensamientos y sabiendo por donde comenzar.

—Señorita Danvers ¿usted ama a Kara, cierto?

—Por supuesto, es mi hermana menor.

—Correcto, le hablaré acerca de unas pocas cosas que nunca me atrevo a decirle a nadie, la única a la que quizás le he hablado de esto es a Kara. —entrelazó los dedos de sus manos por encima del escritorio, cruzando sus piernas por debajo de él, tratando de verse lo más seria y profesional posible —. Cuando tenía cuatro años mi verdadera madre murió, así que mi padre me trajo a vivir con Lillian y Lex, diciendo que serían mi nueva familia. —Alex la miró impactada, no esperaba aquel tipo de revelación por parte de la pelinegra —. Como puede deducir, soy la hija bastarda de mi padre, Lionel Luthor, ese es un secreto que él y mi familia guardan con recelo.

—Yo no… tenía conocimiento de eso... pero ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

Los pensamientos de Alex se fueron a otra información que a Lena le pareció muy valiosa, ¿Kara era adoptada? No tenía idea de que lo era... aquellos pensamientos sólo la hacían querer investigar más acerca de Kara, cosa que haría más tarde, por supuesto.

—Incluso luego de todo lo que ha sucedido, puedo decir que amo a mi hermano... porque desde el primer día que llegué a la mansión de los Luthor, él me hizo sentir cómoda, incluso me hizo sentir querida y como parte de la familia... muy distinto a mi madre, él fue amable conmigo.

—¿Luego de todo lo que ha hecho?

—¿No amaría usted a Kara por encima de todo lo que hiciera? No estoy diciendo que apoye lo que hizo, usted misma puede ver que me he encargado de intentar limpiar el apellido Luthor resolviendo los inconvenientes que él causó, llevando a la cárcel personas que él dejó libre con trucos sucios.

—¿Está usted comparando a Kara con su hermano?

Lena estaba deseando hacerla estallar ¿qué clase de conclusión estúpida era esa? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos tan tontos?

—Trato de hacerla ver que aún luego de las decisiones que tomó Lex, mi amor por él es incluso mayor a sus acciones, incluso cuando ha tratado de asesinarme... lo sigo viendo como mi hermano, aquel hombre que me hizo amar las leyes, porque recuerdo que quería ser actriz, pero una de sus inspiradoras charlas durante mi cumpleaños dieciocho me hizo cambiar de pensar... quería ser como él, quería ser su igual. —bajó la mirada para darle aquel toque de dramatismo a lo que decía —. Supongo que todo aquello no fue más que una fachada, sin embargo, creo que ese hombre sigue allí... en el fondo de toda esa codicia y maldad... sigue ahí. Por eso lo amo, es mi hermano... no importa cuales decisiones lo llevaron a donde está ahora, continúo guardándole cariño.

Alex permaneció en silencio durante un largo momento tratando de verse calmada y seria, era una lástima que Lena pudiera leer su mente, sabiendo que estaba dándole la razón.

—Comprendo lo que quieres decir... amo a mi hermana por encima de cualquier decisión que haya tomado, sin embargo, permíteme preguntarte... ¿amas a Kara?

Ante aquella pregunta el interior de Lena se retorció. Por supuesto que había montado una especie de teatro con Kara hace dos semanas, le había dicho que la amaba y otras tonterías, sin embargo, que alguien más se lo preguntara la hacía sentir... extraña.

—Sé que va a sonar tonto, pero... nunca había estado tan enamorada de alguien en mi vida como lo estoy de ella... haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz.

Sí, aquello le pareció una respuesta convincente... no es como que lo hubiera dicho en serio, para nada.

—Yo también haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, pero también sé de cosas que, aunque la hagan feliz, la pondrían en peligro... ella suele comer muchas cosas dulces porque cuando come dulces la felicidad desborda de ella, pero trato de que lo haga con moderación para que no termine en el hospital en un coma diabético ¿me explico?

—Por supuesto.

—Quizás sea cierto que la amas, aún tengo mis dudas acerca de ti, pero vamos a suponer que estás locamente enamorada de ella y decides declararlo al mundo, porque eres una figura pública, no hay persona en National City que en este momento no conozca la honorable historia de cómo Lena Luthor hizo que arrestaran a su hermano y sacó adelante el buffet y apellido de su familia... supongamos que por un tiempo viven felizmente en su departamento o una de tus maravillosas y costosas casas, supongamos que tu hermano en donde está se entera de lo que sucede en su ausencia... su hermana menor vive feliz con una mujer. Entonces dime, Lena... tú amas a tu hermano, pero ¿él te ama como tú a él? ¿No lastimará a mi hermana para hacerte daño? ¿No planeará nada para herirla? Si tus respuestas me convencen quizás acepte esa relación.

Lena hizo un gesto con su mano, paralizando todo a su alrededor.

—¡Por favor! ¡¿Siquiera sabes quién soy yo?! No, por supuesto que no lo sabes... porque eres una tonta mortal jugando a ser la hermana mayor perfecta, ¡agh!

Posicionó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Alex ¡deseaba aplastarla! Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, sólo hizo aparecer una copa de vino la cual bebió de un trago para intentar calmarse, lamiéndose los labios al finalizar y sentándose en su sitio nuevamente.

—Bien... yo soy el Diablo, puedo con esto... puedo hacerlo... he convencido a mujeres más testarudas de venderme su alma... ¡puedo hacerlo!

De nuevo un gesto en su mano hizo que el tiempo retomara su curso y Alex la miró con una ceja alzada, esperando que respondiera sus preguntas. Lena tomó un respiro, saboreando el gusto del vino en su paladar.

—Comprendo su punto, señorita Danvers, sin embargo, me atrevo a decir que ese es el principal motivo por el que quería mantener esta relación oculta el mayor tiempo posible, mi hermano aún tiene contactos, podría hacer cualquier cosa inesperada en mi contra y es por eso que preferiría no hacerla pública hasta estar segura de que esos contactos no son de preocuparse.

—Y exactamente ¿cuándo será eso? —Lena hizo ademán de querer hablar, sin embargo, Alex no se lo permitió —. ¿Sabes? Kara odia las mentiras, supongo que para ella fue difícil ocultarme su amistad contigo durante el tiempo que lo hizo, aún se la está ocultando a sus amigos y a nuestra madre, imagina lo duro que va a ser ocultar su relación; no sólo para sus seres queridos; sino para el resto del mundo ¿podrás tomarla de la mano en medio de la calle un día cualquiera sin el miedo de ser descubierta por tu hermano?

—Si lo que le molesta es el hecho de que voy a tener que ocultar mi relación con Kara, entonces sólo dígalo... ¿cree que no puedo manejar la situación con mi hermano? Bien, puede creer eso, puede creer todo lo que desee, pero a fin de cuentas... no me conoce del todo, señorita Danvers, no tiene idea de lo que soy capaz y no tiene idea... de quién... es en realidad... Lena Luthor.

Lo dijo despacio, mirando a Alex con total seguridad, haciendo que la mujer sintiera su piel ponerse de gallina. Pudo escuchar como la mujer pensaba miles de cosas, todas relacionadas con ella amenazándola en su propia oficina.

—¿Es esa una amenaza?

Lena soltó una risa, una de sus más frías y fingidas risas.

—No es una amenaza, señorita Danvers... y en caso de que lo fuera, no estaría dirigida a usted... estaría dirigida a cualquiera que se atreva a intentar ponerle un solo dedo encima a siquiera uno de los preciosos y rubios cabellos de Kara.

Podía sentir una extraña ira en ella de sólo pensar en eso, alguien lastimando a Kara... es decir, alguien que no fuera ella, lastimando a Kara. Por un momento cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que se estaba desviando del tema de una manera estúpida, por lo que soltó un suspiro y miró a Alex con determinación en sus ojos.

—El punto aquí es su relación con Kara, no la mía con ella ¿realmente dejara de hablar con ella o permanecerán peleadas por un tercero? Porque soy un tercero en su relación con Kara, señorita Danvers, y créame cuando le digo que Kara la necesita.

Aquello último hizo que Alex cambiara su expresión por una de preocupación.

—¿Está... bien?

—Ella... parecía muy deprimida ayer y eso fue lo que me motivó a venir, no sé con exactitud qué sucedió y tampoco me lo quiso decir, sólo sé que está decaída por el hecho de no tener a su hermana... ella la extraña.

—Y yo la extraño también, pero... ella vino a decirme lo que has dicho, que confiara en ella y sus decisiones, que no me pedía que aprobara la relación, sin embargo, que podía respetarla y apoyarla —Alex fijó sus ojos en Lena que la miró extrañada, no comprendiendo cual era el problema con eso, Kara sólo le estaba pidiendo apoyo y comprensión —, pero eres una Luthor ¿qué si le sucede algo y la lastiman? ¿Qué si tú la lastimas? No puedo sacar esas dudas de mi cabeza.

—Entonces... déjeme hacerle una promesa, no suelo hacer promesas banales señorita Danvers, puede preguntárselo a Kara. —Alex la miró con interés —. La seguridad de Kara es mi mayor interés, si en algún momento algo llegara a sucederle, le aseguro que lo solucionaré antes de setenta y dos horas, cualquier tipo de inconveniente que sospeche que está relacionado conmigo, por supuesto.

Alex la miró con desconfianza, sin embargo, minutos después de pensarlo en silencio sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Acepto tu promesa, Lena Luthor, voy a confiarte a mi hermana sólo porque ella confía en ti y no quiero continuar con una disputa sin sentido... creo que te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento grosero de la otra noche. —le tendió la mano y Lena la tomó con una sonrisa en el rostro, con el único pensamiento de que no había persona que se resistiera a ella y su lengua milagrosa —. Espero que pueda cumplir su promesa si se llegase a dar el caso.

—Por supuesto que lo haré... y antes de marcharme, ¿podría pedirle que hablara hoy mismo con Kara? No me gusta verla triste, quisiera que se arreglara el inconveniente lo antes posible... apenas come estos días.

—Iba a llamarla para vernos luego del trabajo.

—Perfecto, fue una charla agradable, señorita Danvers.

—Por favor, llámame Alex.

—Entonces Alex... llámame Lena.

Y luego de guiñarle un ojo salió de la oficina de la mujer perdiéndose entre la multitud hasta salir de la comisaría con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Si no tuviera que atender un caso en cinco minutos seguro celebraría aquella pequeña victoria capturando el alma de algún ingenuo rápidamente, pero su deber como humana la llamaba.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo permaneció en su despacho sólo supo que el sol se había ocultado hace mucho y que debía volver al departamento de Kara, soltó un suspiro, saliendo de su despacho para verificar que no quedaba nadie más allí, y en efecto se encontraba sola por lo que únicamente chasqueó sus dedos para que las luces se apagaran y apareció en el departamento de Kara, viéndola dormida en el sofá con la televisión encendida.

La miró en silencio durante unos segundos sonriendo sin darse cuenta, hasta que se preguntó qué tan tarde podía ser para que Kara se hallara dormida. Miró la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. Eran las once y cuarto, y aunque era viernes y Kara permanecía viendo series con ella hasta las tres de la mañana, ya estaba dormida... probablemente era porque habían acabado la serie hace dos días y debían esperar a que fuera renovada.

Lena debía admitir que le había gustado tanto que algunas veces se escapaba al set para mirar los capítulos siguientes, haciéndole spoilers a Kara varias veces y logrando que la rubia hiciera un lindo puchero a modo de reclamo.

Había olvidado por completo el investigar a Kara más a fondo, según lo que había visto en Alex, Kara era adoptada... ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Acaso era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar? ¡Llevaba dos semanas viviendo con una completa extraña!

Soltó una risa ante su pensamiento pues la única que vivía con una extraña era Kara, Lena fácilmente podría ver toda su historia de vida con una simple mirada, o en un beso, una caricia, incluso mientras dormía podría verla, pero por algún motivo no quería hacerlo, quería ganarse la confianza de Kara hasta tal punto que ella misma le dijera todo eso.

La rubia se removió en su sitio, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y girándose para encontrarse con Lena de pie a un lado del sofá en el que dormía. Dio un brinco en su sitio, soltando un gritillo del susto y haciendo que Lena soltara una risa.

—¿Lena? —pareció no enfocarla bien hasta que se colocó sus lentes —¡Lena, eres tú!

Se levantó del sofá tirándose a los brazos de la pelinegra que se tambaleó un poco en su sitio por la repentina acción de la rubia, que la besó en los labios antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Al separarse Lena permaneció con una mirada de confusión en su rostro mientras que Kara la miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Eres la persona más dulce que conozco!

Lena soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Olvidas que uno: no soy una persona, y dos: no soy dulce. Soy la ama y señora de las tinieblas ¡La soberbia en persona! Inclínate ante mí, humana tonta. —Kara rió ante aquellas palabras y volvió a besarla, interrumpiendo su discurso introductorio, no era como que le molestaba tener los labios de la rubia en los suyos, pero quería saber el motivo de tales muestras de cariño de su parte —. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

—Sé que hablaste con Alex y la convenciste de que lo nuestro es real y de que podía confiar en ti.

—¿Lo nuestro es qué? ¿Confiar en quién?

—¡Eres tan dulce! Y sé que en dos semanas has estado aguantándome y mimándome sin recibir nada a cambio... —Kara la hizo sentarse en el sofá, mientras que Lena la miraba con confusión. Cuando la rubia se sentó sobre ella Lena soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, escapándosele una pequeña flama de los labios que hizo sonreír más a Kara —, así que... pensé que quizás ahora yo podría mimarte, ama de las tinieblas.

El rostro pálido de Lena tomó un tono rojizo que sólo hizo a Kara reír. La rubia unió sus labios nuevamente mientras con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de Lena, que sentía su cuerpo cada vez más caliente, al separarse Kara se desvió a su cuello haciendo que Lena soltara un pequeño gemido.

—Sí... yo... —mordió su labio inferior y se aferró con fuerza a uno de los cojines del sofá, tratando de no perder el control, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que Kara estaba haciendo un buen trabajo —… supongo que permitiré... que me complazcas... humana.

Lena cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la lengua de Kara recorriendo su cuello, sus dientes mordisqueando a lo largo de su hombro y clavícula, sus manos en su pecho, podía sentir a la rubia por completo y además aquel fuego en su interior que siempre se agitaba con el simple tacto de la rubia. Escuchó a Kara soltar un gemido y luego separarse un poco de ella.

—Lena. —las caricias de la rubia se detuvieron en ese momento, sin embargo, Lena sólo frunció un poco el ceño —. ¡Lena estás ardiendo!

—Lo sé, me lo han dicho muchas veces.

—¡Hablo enserio, estás ardiendo!

Fue cuando escuchó un ruido sordo que abrió sus ojos, viendo a Kara en el suelo mirándola con algo de miedo. Olfateó un poco y el olor a quemado la inundó, chasqueando sus dedos hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo completo a su derecha, viendo como efectivamente su cabello estaba en fuego.

—¡Oh, vamos!

* * *

 **Recuerden que esta historia está finalizada en Wattpad UwUr, bajo el mismo nombre, con el mismo** **seudónimo.**


	8. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Era una tarde tranquila de domingo, Lena se encontraba acostada en la amplia cama mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de Kara, que miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Habían almorzado hace ya varias horas y Kara tenía ansias de un postre, que terminó siendo Lena.

Y ahora se encontraban allí, mirando el techo.

El viernes no había podido tener ningún tipo de acción con ella porque incendió su sofá. Luego de controlar el fuego Lena hizo aparecer una pizza y trataron de tener una especie de cena común luego de aquel inconveniente, disfrutando de su noche como una pareja normal para luego descansar.

El sábado Kara decidió ir al supermercado y Lena la acompañó, llevando cantidades anormales de golosinas para la rubia y para sí misma, además de encargarse de pagar la mitad de la compra. Habían hecho el almuerzo en casa y luego salieron al cine, descubriendo que Lena era tan amante de la Liga de la Justicia como Kara.

Cenaron en un restaurant y Lena le insistió en pagar, pues ella fue quien tuvo la idea de ir a un restaurant tan costoso. Terminaron caminando hasta el departamento de Kara bajo a luz de la luna y las estrella. Sí, muy romántico, pero al llegar a casa nada sucedió.

Lo que las dejaba en el domingo.

Para Lena, los domingos eran de flojera total, desde levantarse a las once de la mañana hasta permanecer todo el día en casa haciendo literalmente nada.

A Kara le sorprendió que haya aceptado estar con ella y que no hubiera un incendio de por medio. Supuso que sólo había sido la emoción del momento. Kara desvió sus ojos del techo para fijarlos en su acompañante que tenía sus ojos cerrados, sin embargo, sabía que estaba despierta.

—Lena. —como toda respuesta ella sólo hizo un sonido gutural —, ¿por qué incendiaste el sofá el viernes y hoy no incendiaste la cama?

Lena abrió sus ojos, mirando el techo con interés, parecía pensar una respuesta coherente o al menos una que pudiera entender Kara.

—Cuando estoy muy excitada tiendo a perder el control de mí misma. Como te habrás dado cuenta mi temperatura normal es siempre muy elevada, así que si le echas más leña al fuego sólo generarás una llama más viva, eso es lo que sucede, yo debo liberar ese calor de alguna manera.

—Oh, ¿es por eso es que algunas veces mientras estamos juntas tú sólo escupes fuego de la nada?

—Exacto... en ese momento no lo hice, de hecho, me contuve mucho de hacerlo así que supongo que sólo terminé por incendiar el sofá, lo siento.

—No es un problema, igualmente lo arreglaste. —permanecieron en silencio nuevamente, Lena continuaba acariciando el cabello de Kara y la rubia sólo dibujaba patrones sin forma en la piel del pecho de Lena —. Y exactamente... ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Lena no pareció entender la pregunta, por lo que miró extrañada a Kara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, además de desaparecer y aparecer en donde lo desees ¿qué más puedes hacer? —la risa de Lena no se hizo esperar pues aquella pregunta le parecía tonta —. Ya para de reír y dime.

—Puedo hacer todo ¿por qué crees que cumplo deseos? Piensa en algo y lo haré.

—¿Puedes cambiar de forma?

Luego de soltar una risa Lena paró de acariciar el cabello de Kara y se cubrió con la sábana, la forma de Lena fue encogiéndose hasta que sólo quedó un pequeño bulto entre las sabanas dejando a la rubia confundida. Kara se sentó en su sitio luego de segundos al sentir algo peludo caminando por sus piernas bajo la frazada.

—¿Qué dem- ¡oooow! —al levantar las sábanas, se encontró con un pequeño gato negro, parecía no tener más que sólo meses. Lo tomó en sus manos mirando los profundos ojos color verde, siendo aquella definitivamente Lena —. ¿No eres tú el gatito más lindo del mundo? —recibió un maullido como respuesta además de un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del animal —. Bueno, es obvio que eres tú, ese ego sólo podrías tenerlo tú en cualquier forma. —dejó al gato sobre sus piernas, acariciándolo durante un tiempo viendo como parecía gustoso ante las caricias que le proporcionaba —. ¿Puedes ver el futuro?

El gato le dirigió una expresión de seriedad y Kara pudo jurar que Lena había alzado su ceja en ese momento como preguntándole "¿En serio?".

El minino se levantó de su sitio, caminando hasta las sábanas y clavando sus uñas en las piernas de Kara en el proceso, haciéndola quejarse mientras lo veía desaparecer dentro de las sábanas. Así como Lena fue encogiéndose dentro de las sábanas, el pequeño bulto; que sería el gato; comenzó a agrandarse hasta que Lena se quitó la sábana de encima.

Con un gesto de seriedad tomó la mano de Kara viendo su palma abierta y sorprendiéndola un poco, asustándola cuando Lena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

—Puedo ver... —abrió sus labios varias veces tratando de decir algo, sin embargo, parecía no hallar las palabras para decirlo —... ¡que no nos levantaremos de aquí por nada del mundo y tendremos sexo durante el resto del día!

Lena soltó una risa recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Kara que retiró su mano del agarre de Lena.

—Eres una tonta.

De repente Lena dejó de reír, poniéndose totalmente seria y mirando a Kara a los ojos incomodándola un poco. Acercó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Kara y luego acercó su rostro al de ella poniendo sus frentes juntas, todo eso sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella.

—No es como que pueda ver todo del futuro, supongo que si me concentro en ver algo en específico que quieras saber entonces lo veré... sin embargo, debes saber que cualquier cosa que te diga únicamente es uno de los tantos caminos que puedes o no tomar, cualquiera de tus acciones, la más mínima podría afectar lo que te diga, así que... ¿qué quieres saber Kara Danvers?

Kara permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, pensando qué preguntar.

Bien que quería saber si en algún momento iba a ser reportera, lo deseaba como nada en el mundo, sin embargo, también quería saber otras miles de cosas... ¿viviría en una enorme casa como tenía planeado? ¿Tendría dos gatos y un perro? ¿Se casaría? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Acaso de verdad iba a continuar el resto de su vida con Lena? ¿Se enamoraría de ella?

Ella le había demostrado que era lo que decía ser, por ello dudaba de que fuera capaz de sentir algo como amor a alguien más que sí misma, ni siquiera estaba segura si en realidad le agradaba.

—¿Cómo estaré en veinte años?

—Con algunas arrugas en tu rostro, Kara. —la aludida frunció un poco su ceño y Lena giró sus ojos para luego posarlos nuevamente en los suyos —. Necesitas ser más específica, cariño.

—Tengo muchas dudas...

—Pregunta la que más te esté carcomiendo la cabeza, —una sonrisa altanera apareció en sus labios, sabiendo a la perfección cuál era aquella pregunta —, pero recuerda que sólo es uno de los muchos caminos que pueden suceder.

—¿Estaremos juntas hasta que muera y mi alma te pertenezca?

Lena soltó una pequeña risa, concentrándose en los ojos azules de Kara, luego de unos minutos de mirarla, cerró sus ojos.

 _Para cuando los abrió se encontraba en el mismo lugar, el usual departamento de Kara ¿acaso esa mujer nunca dejaría ese absurdo departamento?_

 _Era de noche, pudo verlo por la ventana de la habitación. Kara se encontraba en la sala de estar, mirando la televisión tranquilamente... no lucía muy distinta de cómo se veía ahora._

 _¿Exactamente qué estaba viendo? ¿Acaso se había equivocado de época? Para asegurarse de que no había cometido un error, se acercó al sofá para ver lo que sea que Kara observaba en la televisión, encontrándose con que miraba un nuevo episodio de aquella serie que solían ver juntas quería no era una fecha muy lejana... ¿por qué estaba allí, entonces?_

 _Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y Kara se dirigía a abrirla tomando algo de dinero de su cartera y dejándola sobre la mesa, era una repartidora de pizzas. Antes que nada, la rubia miró la factura y soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar._

— _Lo siento ¿puedes esperar un momento aquí? No traje suficiente dinero, deberé buscar más en mi cart-_

— _Así que eres tú... Kara Danvers._

 _Kara miró a la chica con un gesto de confusión en su rostro._

— _¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos?_

— _No en realidad... —Lena se acercó a la puerta, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa al ver quien era aquella persona ¿qué hacía ella allí? —... pero tu novia y yo nos conocemos muy bien._

— _¿Conoces a Lena?_

— _Debo admitir que tiene muy buenos gustos... aunque nunca pensé que fuera capaz de amar, ya sabes, ¿el Diablo puede amar? ¿Lo hace bien? ¿O quizás te hace sufrir y estás en una relación abusiva?_

 _En ese punto Kara abrió sus ojos con desconcierto, retrocediendo. Trató de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, la chica no lo permitió y apuntándole con un arma que sacó de algún lugar la hizo retroceder. La desconocida se acercó a Kara, descubriendo parte de su pecho izquierdo para ver una pequeña marca a la altura de su corazón que parecía más bien un tatuaje de dos serpientes entrelazadas._

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Vaya... así que incluso hizo un trato contigo ¿qué deseaste?, ¿que te amara? Eso es un poco triste ¿no lo crees?_

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes…? —Kara calló al momento en que el arma fue apuntada en su frente —. Sólo... cálmate, estoy segura de que... puedo intervenir por ti y cualquier problema que tengas con ella se solucionara... no quieres hacer algo que enoje a Lena... ella te lastimaría._

— _Es una lástima que poco me importe lo que me haga, ya tomó todo lo que me importaba... ¡y todo fue por ti!_

 _Lena observó como la chica más joven quitaba el seguro del arma. La pelinegra negó con su cabeza, Marsh no era una asesina... era una estúpida ladrona de bancos que no lastimaría físicamente a nadie, quizás podría dejar a las personas con un daño cerebral irreparable, pero ¿asesinarlas? Nunca_

— _Mándale un saludo de mi parte cuando la encuentres en el infierno, estoy segura de que se sorprenderá de verte allí._

— _Por favor... no lo hagas._

 _La pelinegra se quedó inmóvil al ver como jalaba el gatillo, el sonido que hizo el arma al ser accionada retumbó en sus oídos. Y tal como entró, Gayle salió del lugar._

 _Lena miró el cuerpo inmóvil de Kara en el suelo, aquello tenía que ser una broma, una broma de mal gusto ¿qué motivos tendría Gayle para asesinar a Kara? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Qué le hizo? Nunca había tenido un malentendido con ella._

 _La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían fijos en Kara y su sangre en el suelo._

Al momento en que pestañeó volvió a encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules de Kara, se alejó de ella mirándola desconcertada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?

—Yo... —tenía que mentir, definitivamente debía mentir —... tú y yo... sí... teníamos un perro.

Kara la miró sin convencerse de lo que escuchaba.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Un perro?

—¿Acaso quieres hijos? Somos mujeres.

—¡Pero eres el Diablo! "El"... ¿no hay manera de que puedas ser un hombre?

—¿Y qué saldrá en las noticias? ¿"Lena Luthor se cambia el sexo de un día a otro para embarazar a su novia y luego vuelve a ser mujer"? Para de leer historias fantásticas Kara, esta es la realidad, y aunque no lo creas nunca se especificó mi sexo en ninguno de los versículos de la tan mal escrita biblia... ¡soy mujer!

Aquello pareció distraer a Kara, que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Dios también es mujer?

—Me rehúso a contestar eso.

Lena tomó la sábana, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con ella. Kara la miró con un dejo de incertidumbre, pues al final de todo no había contestado a su pregunta.

—Lena... —la pelinegra la miró con una de sus cejas alzadas —, ¿estás bien?

Ella sólo tomó la mano de Kara, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y mirándola fijamente en silencio por varios segundos. Kara parecía desconcertada por lo que Lena sólo desvió su mirada a sus manos.

—Tú... tendrás una vida muy larga y feliz Kara... me aseguraré de ello, lo prometo... deseaste que yo fuera tuya y eso implica que voy a cuidarte ¿entendido?

—¿P-Por qué dices eso tan de repente?

Lena negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la rubia para darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Sólo... no vuelvas a ordenar pizza, por favor... yo haré aparecer tantas como quieras.

Lena sabía la repercusión de decirle aquello a Kara, sólo cambiaría la llegada de Marsh a casa de la rubia, sin embargo, no evitaría el hecho, lo sabía, podía verlo… la sangre de Kara en el suelo de su sala de estar.

Negó con su cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en ella

—Así que... ¿por qué no vemos otra de tus fantásticas series en Netflix?

—¡Pero aún tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte!

La pelinegra soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—¿Puedes volar? —Lena sólo giró sus ojos verdes, levitando en su lugar y haciendo que Kara la mirara sorprendida —¡Eso es increíble! ¿Puedes hacerme volar también?

Aquello le dio una pequeña idea.

—Sólo si tenemos sexo en el aire.

—Eso... —Kara estrechó sus ojos, mirando a Lena con sospecha, sin embargo, luego sonrió —, suena interesante ¡es un trato! Hazme volar.

—¿Hacerte volar? Te haré llegar a las estrellas si así lo deseas, Kara Danvers.

Y con decir aquello se ganó un beso por parte de la rubia, que literalmente saltó sobre ella para atacar sus labios. Al final su primera predicción había fallado, no estuvo en la cama todo el día, quizás la otra también podría fallar.

Lena soltó un suspiro, dando vueltas en su silla por el aburrimiento.

Había hecho origami con los documentos de los casos que tenía que atender, sin embargo, continuaba aburrida. Antaño su hobbie había sido el origami, ahora le resultaba molesto que el dragón que había hecho con tantas hojas le resultara un trabajo para nada relajante o entretenido, fue rápido y molesto.

Otro suspiro salió de sus labios y esta vez una pequeña flama se escapó de ellos. No había parado de pensar en toda la semana en Gayle apretando el gatillo que le quitaría la vida a Kara.

Aquello era una estupidez ¿cómo era posible que una joven con la que había hecho un trato satisfactorio cambiara repentinamente así? ¿Qué si cancelaba su trato con ella y le quitaba aquellos poderes psíquicos de los que ahora se jactaba y con los que salía a robar bancos? ¿Qué si le ponía una nueva clausula a su contrato para no permitirle estar cerca de Kara?

Negó con la cabeza, aquello sólo le daría una clara idea de quién era Kara y lo que significaba para ella.

Un segundo.

¡¿Quién era Kara y qué significaba para ella?!

Sólo era una persona más en su larga lista de personas por arrastrar al infierno, ¡no más! Sólo un alma... un alma que estaba ansiando más que cualquier otra por la pureza en ella. Un alma con un olor exquisito y que podía apostar a que, si iba al infierno, tendría una nueva esclava sexual segura.

¿A quién quería mentirle?

Se había acostumbrado a la rubia, a verla dormir y jugar con su cabello, a verla desayunar y alistarse para el trabajo, a llegar a casa y ver series con ella ¡y sólo había estado cerca de un mes con ella!

Eso era ridículo, ¡ella era la ama y señora de las tinieblas! No podía amar, era imposible, no podía hacerlo porque entonces se le dificultaría ser lo que era.

Alguien tocó a su puerta, haciendo que parara de dar vueltas en su silla y con un gesto de su mano las hojas dobladas en el origami volvieron a ser documentos en carpetas, así como las copas de vino que había bebido desaparecieron. Su asistente abrió la puerta.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más antes de marcharme, señorita Luthor?

—No… puedes irte, buenas noches.

—Que pase excelente noche.

Y con eso volvió a estar sola. Soltó otro suspiro, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Kara en ese momento. Probablemente ya estaría en el departamento, preparando algo para que ambas cenaran, luego comerían algún postre que Lena haría aparecer y al final terminarían en el sofá, ¡ese estúpido sofá que era inflamable! ¿Qué pasaba si luego Kara volvía a preguntarle acerca de su futuro? O peor ¿qué si el hecho de haberle pedido que no ordenara pizza había adelantado los hechos y Gayle ya se encontraba allí?

Se levantó de su sitio con rapidez ante aquellos pensamientos.

No podía ser posible... pero de igual manera no pasaría nada si se asomaba a ver cómo estaba Kara.

Apareció en el departamento de la rubia, encontrándola sentada en el sofá con un desconocido, quien estaba dándole la espalda a Lena. Kara estaba riendo, pero dejó de hacerlo al verla y su rostro casi palideció, cosa de la que pareció darse cuenta el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella pues iba a girarse para mirar a sus espaldas, pero Kara lo detuvo sosteniendo su rostro en sus manos.

—¡Oh, Mike! Eres tan gracioso... había olvidado lo gracioso que podías llegar a ser. —Kara alternó su mirada entre Lena y Mike, actuando con un dejo de nerviosismo que hizo al hombre intentar girarse nuevamente —. ¡Perdona mis modales! ¿No deseas algo de tomar?

La rubia pasó su mano por el hombro de Mike haciéndole señales a Lena que comprendió que quería que desapareciera, sin embargo, ella solo se cruzó de brazos y con un gesto paralizó todo a su alrededor.

—¿Quién es y por qué te muestras tan cariñosa con él?

Kara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, girándose para ver al joven que se encontraba paralizado en su sitio. Soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a Lena con un dejo de enojo.

—¡Lena! No puedes paralizar a todos los que pisan esta casa además de nosotras. —la pelinegra la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo a Kara soltar un suspiro —. Es Mike... me lo encontré de camino aquí, lo invité a tomar algo antes de que fuera a su trabajo en el bar, así que...

—¿Y tienes que ser tan cariñosa con él? Es tu ex.

—¡Estaba siendo cariñosa para que no volteara a verte! —Kara se levantó de su sitio, acercándose a ella que retrocedió; mirándola con sospecha. De repente la rubia pareció darse cuenta de lo último que dijo Lena —, espera ¿Cómo sabes que es mi ex?

Lena la miró con sorpresa, negando con su cabeza varias veces con nerviosismo.

—Tú lo dijiste... no lo sabía hasta que lo dijiste.

—¡Yo no lo dije, tú dijiste que es mi ex!

—¡Kara, por favor! Estás desviándote del tema principal que el cual es ¡tus muestras de cariño con él!, como dije... dijiste... ¡es tu ex! Y aún siente cosas por ti, puedo verlo de aquí hasta el infierno. No deberías... invitarlo a tu casa luego del trabajo... podría tomarlo como algo más que una muestra de amistad o lo que sea.

—¡Le estaba hablando de ti! ¿Cómo podría tomarlo como una muestra de algo más si estuve durante treinta minutos hablándole de ti y lo bien que me siento estando contigo?

Permanecieron en silencio luego de esas palabras, Lena miró el suelo con nerviosismo y Kara miraba a la pelinegra igual o incluso más nerviosa que ella. Lena carraspeó un poco luego de un tiempo, alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la de Kara.

—Lo siento... supongo que me precipité un poco.

—Lena, —Kara terminó de acercarse a ella, cerrando la distancia entre ambas y tomando una de sus manos haciendo que su rostro pálido tomara algo de color —, tenemos que hablar seriamente acerca de cómo apareces dentro del departamento... han sido dos veces en las que lo haces mientras alguien más está aquí, no sé qué diré cuando alguien pueda verte simplemente aparecer aquí "Hey, ella es mi novia Lena Luthor... ¡es maga!"

Lena soltó una risa.

—Soy una abogada... y tienes razón, no volveré a aparecer dentro del departamento.

—No estoy diciendo que no lo hagas... estoy diciendo que llevamos saliendo tres semanas y tú no tienes un teléfono celular ¿cómo voy a avisarte que hay alguien más en casa? Comprendo que no lo necesitas porque puedes sólo aparecer frente a mi cada vez que quieras hablar... pero las personas comunes no podemos hacerlo y hay veces en las que quisiera hablarte cuando estoy en el trabajo, pero no puedo porque llamar a tu oficina me causa pánico... tu asistente me da miedo.

—¡Ella es una chica agradable! —Kara la miró con una ceja alzada y Lena giró sus ojos —. Para mí es una chica agradable porque soy su jefa, comprendo... ¡bien! —hizo aparecer un teléfono en su mano, agitándolo en el rostro de la rubia que pudiera ver que había cumplido su deseo —. Sé que llevamos en esto tres semanas y algo... pero ¿serías tan amable de darme tu número, cariño?

—Por supuesto. —contestó Kara luego de haber soltado una risa, intercambiando su número con el de Lena —. ¡Listo, ahora podré avisarte cada vez que haya alguien en casa para que entres por la puerta principal como una persona normal!

—¿O sea que no es que no quieras que esté aquí, sino que entre como alguien normal? —Lena la miró con una ceja alzada, si aquel era el problema no veía la necesidad de un teléfono para eso —. Eso es tonto.

—Puedes aparecer fuera del departamento, tocar la puerta, esperar a que te abra y entrar saludando como una persona normal.

—O podría derribar la puerta y entrar diciendo "¡Dame tú alma, esto es un asalto!"

—Por favor... sólo toca. —dijo Kara luego de reír ante la broma de Lena —. ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora? Realmente me siento algo incomoda estando con Mike a solas... siento una extraña tensión en el ambiente.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Lena dijo aquello con el único propósito de hacer que el hombre se fuera de allí, pues estaba segura de que si ella "llegaba" al departamento él se sentiría incómodo y terminaría por irse. La rubia se sentó en su lugar y Lena desapareció, al instante Mike pestañeó mirándola extrañado por su repentino cambio de humor, pero luego le regaló una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto ¿tienes whiskey?

Kara soltó una risa, negando con la cabeza y levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Sabes que no, sólo tengo agua y… jugo de manzana... creo que tengo un tiempo sin ir al supermercado, lo siento. —un toque en la puerta hizo que ambos miraran en dirección a la misma, Kara sonrió un poco, sirviéndole algo de jugo a Mike en un vaso y él sólo lo recibió contento —. Aquí está tu jugo.

—Gracias.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y haciendo un gesto de sorpresa al ver a Lena parada allí.

—¡Lena! No te esperaba tan pronto.

La pelinegra le dirigió una rápida mirada a Mike, quien las miraba con curiosidad mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo. Sin decir una sola palabra Lena le sonrió a Kara y la tomó de la cintura, acercando sus labios para darle un sorpresivo beso el cual la rubia correspondió gustosa, sin entender exactamente el motivo por el cual la besaba de manera tan repentina.

Una vez se separaron Lena alzó una bolsa que traía en su mano.

—Traje tus preferidas.

Los ojos de Kara brillaron al ver aquella caja de donuts dentro de la bolsa.

—¡Oh, eres tan atenta!, —le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de dejar pasar a la mujer dentro del departamento, ella mantenía su mirada fija en Mike —, déjenme presentarlos, Lena él es Mike Matthews, Mike ella es Lena Luthor, mi novia.

Un gesto de superioridad adornó el rostro de Lena al tomar la mano del hombre que la miraba con sorpresa en su rostro.

—Es un placer, Kara no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que nos encontramos, dijo que eras hermosa pero no pensé que serías mucho más que simplemente hermosa.

—Conoces a Kara, ella suele ser modesta.

Los tres rieron ante el comentario de Lena. Por algún motivo ella no se sintió amenazada por la presencia del hombre, al contrario, se sentía incluso en confianza con él ¿de qué tensión en el ambiente hablaba Kara? Aquel era un hombre sin duda alguna agradable.

—Por supuesto, es toda una joya, —bebió un poco de su jugo y miró a Kara —, y Lena sin duda es todo lo que dijiste Kara, es una mujer muy agradable y refinada.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Y trabajas como abogada? Kara me mencionó algo así.

—Sí... por supuesto, soy una Luthor después de todo. —Mike la miró extrañado, sin parecer comprender lo que decía —, ¿Lena Luthor? ¿No me conoces? No puedo creer que haya personas en National City que no hayan oído el escándalo.

—¿Escandalo? Lo siento, no suelo oír las noticias, digamos que vivo en mi propio mundo, queriendo ser estrella del rock y cosas así... ya sabes, lo común.

—Sí... bastante común.

Lena lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, logrando descubrir varias cosas del joven, como que efectivamente huyó de casa en busca de su sueño adolescente y dejó la universidad por lo mismo. Vaya partidazo que había tenido Kara, no le extrañaba que la rubia deseara tener una pareja como ella, algo muy por encima de lo que era su ex.

—¿Y dónde trabajas Mike?

El joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¡Hablando de eso! Creo que debería irme ya, el bar abrirá en quince minutos y debo estar allí.

—¿Trabajas en un bar?

—Sí. —asintió con la cabeza levantándose —. No es muy lejos de aquí, pero ya que voy caminando debería marcharme ahora.

—Oh, es una lástima, eres el primer amigo de Kara que conozco, quisiera conocer más de las personas cercanas a mi lindo terroncito de azúcar. —al escuchar aquello Kara miró a Lena como si acabara de maldecirla en lugar de decir un comentario que a muchos les agradaría escuchar de sus parejas —. Espero que volvamos a coincidir entonces, Mike.

—Yo también, Lena. —ambos se dieron un apretón de manos como despedida y luego Mike se acercó a Kara para darle un abrazo —. Fue bueno verte Kara, conozco la salida.

—Sí... yo... estaremos en contacto, Mike... adiós. —al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse Kara permaneció por unos minutos en silencio mirando a Lena como si estuviera loca —. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Acerca de qué? —Lena por su parte no había perdido el tiempo, en sus manos había una taza de humeante chocolate caliente y un donut —. Sólo dije lo que cualquier pareja diría, en realidad ya sé todo de tus amigos, Kara, así que no es como que no los conozca en realidad... ¿sabías que al James le gusta vestirse de "vigilante" cuando nadie lo ve? Se llama a sí mismo "Guardián"... y tengo entendido de que el friki es el enano, que gracioso.

Kara negó con su cabeza, imaginando la escena y chasqueando la lengua.

—¡Lena! Para de stalkear a mis amigos.

Lena sólo soltó una risa, contagiando a Kara que se acercó a besarla, sentándose a su lado en el sofá para poder acurrucarse en el mismo e iniciar su noche de series.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Lena algo seguía molestándola. La imagen del miedo en los ojos de Kara antes de que Marsh gatillara el arma, el sonido que produjo la misma y podía recordar como el suelo comenzaba a mancharse con la sangre de Kara mientras su cuerpo permanecía sin vida en el sitio, todo en cámara lenta.

Tenía que evitarlo, no importaba a qué costo... debía evitar que eso sucediera.

* * *

 **Recuerden que esta historia está finalizada en Wattpad UwUr, bajo el mismo nombre, con el mismo** **seudónimo.**


End file.
